Blessed from the Heavens ALT
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - The alternate version of the original Blessed from the Heavens. All he wanted is a place where he belongs; a place where he is loved and accepted. As a result, guardian Hinamori Momo is sent down to help the young prodigy, Hitsugaya Toshiro.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis:** The alternate version of the original Blessed from the Heavens. All he wanted is a place where he belongs; a place where he is loved and accepted. In order for that to happen, guardian Hinamori Momo is sent down to help the young prodigy, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's not really Blessed from the Heavens III, but the _alternate_ version of the original series. With Hitsugaya's role as a living being and Hinamori is a guardian partner of the heavenly afterlife, a whole new storyline of laughs, sorrows, hurt, comfort, and obviously love starts here!

This HitsuHina fan fiction is dedicated to **all my supporting fans** and **all the HitsuHina readers** out there. It is **_recommended_** that you to read the original **and/or** its sequel in case you want to understand some or most of the terminology and references. I hope you enjoy reading Blessed from the Heavens ALT! I hope you enjoy it!

**_~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~_**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

_It felt like I am stuck in a maze, searching for a way out. For years, I have walked down this dark path alone wondering if someone could ever find me. Just when I was about to stop and give up, I finally see the shining light that helped guide me out._

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Prologue**

He is a junior in Seireitei High School. He is known as a child genius amongst the teachers, the adults, and everyone else around him. He is so blessed that he managed to skip a few grades. The fourteen year old teenager is sometimes even considered a gift from the heavens that comes once a century. However, Hitsugaya Toshiro never really cared about stuff like that.

The school bell rung. Classes are over for the day. Students were quickly packing their belongings and leaving the classroom in groups. "Hey, let's walk together to that bakery shop that just opened recently," he heard.

The young prodigy raised his head only to soon realize that comment was not addressed to him, but the person sitting in front of him. He sighed with defeat, finished packing his notebooks, textbooks, and writing utensils. With one glance at the friends enjoying each others company, Hitsugaya quietly disappeared from his homeroom class of 2-1.

He is always on his own. All he ever wanted is to be accepted by his peers. Whenever he tried to join in on a conversation or something, people would just give him that same look before running off somewhere else. _"Is it because they feel inferior to me?" _he wondered. _"Is it because of my appearance; my white hair and emerald-teal eyes or is it my personality?"_

Since he entered school, he always felt isolated from the rest. He felt like a jewel that must always be constantly clean; never dirty. For once, he wanted to know what it feels like to be like them. _"Regardless the reason, they all say I'm as cold as ice."_

"Tadaima," Hitsugaya said as he entered his residential home somewhere in Western Seireitei. He took off his shoes, placed them neatly at the doorstep, and walked through the hallway.

"Okaeri Toshiro," replied another voice.

Following where the voice is coming from, Hitsugaya walked into the living room to see an elderly woman kneeling down behind the kotatsu table. "Obaa-san..."

"She called a few minutes ago. She wanted to apologize to you fo--"

"She's not coming home on time again, isn't she?" he suddenly interrupted.

"Toshiro."

With his head lay low, Hitsugaya turned around and slowly began leaving the room. "I understand. I'll be going to my room to do my homework."

Once the boy left the room, Obaa-san turned her head to face the picture frame sitting on the table. The photo contained a happy family four people: a father, a mother, a grandmother, and a small boy. "It has always been that way since Satoshi-kun has passed away. Naomi-chan, I hope you're able to come home soon. Your son has been waiting patiently for your return."

A few hours later, Obaa-san has called Hitsugaya down for dinner. However, the young prodigy refused to comply to her request. As a result, she set up a tray of food and placed it in front of his bedroom door before leaving the hallway. The elder knew he wanted to be alone for the night. It is minutes later that Hitsugaya decided to come out of his room to pick up his dinner.

After bringing it back inside, Hitsugaya ate his meal and resumed his job to completing today's homework. Once he finished, the white haired teenager returned his empty plate of food in the kitchen, go back to his room, and change into his night clothes. Laying his body down on the bed, he stared blankly at the white ceiling above him._ "It has always been that way. Okaa-san couldn't come home because of her job as a famous world actress. I don't have any friends at school. This is my reality and there's nothing I can do about it."_

He felt his body relax and his eyes becoming heavy. As his consciousness drifted away, he mumbled a few words. "All I ever wanted is...a place where I belong."

Late into the night when everyone is deep asleep, a single person is awake. However, she is not someone they would expect or even see. Besides, unlike normal living beings, this young girl has light pinkish-red wings on her back. Landing on the balcony, walked up to the glass door, and took a peek inside.

Seeing the white haired prodigy sleeping in bed, a smile formed on her lips. With a tip of her pointer finger, a warm pink light shown on it. Pointing the light towards the glass door lock, it opened by itself. Once her minor delay has been pushed aside, this young raven haired girl placed her hand on the handle and quietly slide the glass door open.

"My mission starts now."

* * *

**References**

_**Tadaima**_ - I'm Home, _**Okaeri**_ - Welcome Back, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Kotatsu Table**_ - a regular low table that has a built in heating system underneath

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think of the story? Like it? Dislike it? I want to know what you think. So, please review! I'll be back again soon with chapter one. Laterz!


	2. Peach Guardian

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for being so patient especially my dear reviewers: **Yukiko Shiroryuu, MoonLightView, feronia. wings, SnowFlakeInc, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, Neko-cheung, KnowledgeandImagination, kRyStAlt3aRz,** and **cool!!!!!!!!!!!!** Without any further delays, let's find out how Toshiro meets Momo. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Chapter One: **Peach Guardian

This is the part he hated the most; waking up to a new day. There is nothing to look forward to except for the usual weekday routine: wake up, take a shower, go to school, return home, eat dinner, do homework, and go back to sleep. When it is the weekend, it's a little different; he would spend most of his time with his grandmother: helping her out, do groceries for her, and even socialize. She is the only person that he felt comfortable around. "Ohayo! It's time for you to wake up!"

His emerald-teal eyes shot open to see an unfamiliar face. Kneeling at his bedside is a young girl (about two or three years older) with soft chocolate brown eyes and raven coloured hair tied up in a bun. To ensure that no loose hair is present, the bun is held together by a small light blue cloth and true blue string. She wore a blue mid-sleeved jean jacket over her light green shirt. For her bottom wear, she is dressed in a blue skirt that went down to her knees. Hitsugaya suddenly jerked back all the way to one side of the bed on high alert. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

"My name is Hinamori Momo and I have been sent from the heavenly afterlife to help you. I am your guardian," she happily replied. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Hn."

All of a sudden, he crawled up to her and began tugging the bottom section of Hinamori's right wing. "I-Itte, that hurts!" Momo exclaimed. "Can you please let go?"

Doing as he was told, Hitsugaya sat back down on his bottom with his arms folded over his chest. "Okay fine, you're a _guardian_. What kind of problem I have that you're here to help me with?"

Hinamori gave him a smile and replied, "I'm here to help you find the place where you belong."

_"A place where I belong."_ He did recall mumbling those words last night before her went to sleep, but he never expected something like this would happen. To be honest, he never believed in superstitions or phenomenon caused by the supernatural. "Then why are you standing there for? Aren't you going to grant my wish?"

"Ano, it doesn't work that way. It's against our policy to be using our powers to bring you happiness. It would be breaking the heavenly law."

"Hn, so both of us have to follow the rules."

"Hai, that's right."

With a small sigh, Hitsugaya left the safety of his bed and headed over to the closet, where he pulled out a coat hanger that hold his school uniform. Looking back to see the raven haired girl still kneeling there, he gave her a look and said, "Do you mind? I have school in an hour."

Knowing what the prodigy meant, Hinamori blush a light shade of pink and quickly turned around. "Gomen nesai!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What kind of guardian are you? Can't you disappear or something so that I can change?"

"Ah hai!" Momo exclaimed before she snapped her fingers together and disappeared into thin air.

"Baka..."

* * *

Despite this morning's events, everything seemed regular like always. Hitsugaya has a tendency to arrive at school early so that he wouldn't have to deal with the usual behaviour from his fellow schoolmates: awkwardness and fear.

Sitting behind his desk, Hitsugaya looked out through the window to see a group of people on the large grassy field. _"The Boy's Soccer Team_."

People would think that he only spends his time reading books; they are easily mistaken. If there is one thing he loved doing in his spare time, it is soccer. Not only it is a sport that his late father introduced him to, but it is also the closest thing to feeling like a normal person: no special treatment, no invading his academic private life; just the great feeling of being free. "Shiro-chan, why don't you join the soccer team?" a voice interrupted.

He quickly returned to reality, turned his head to see the smiling raven haired girl sitting on the desk in front of him. Hitsugaya gave her a look and said, "Uruse, just leave me be."

"You know I can't do that," Momo said. "It's my job to help you. Finding a place where you belong all starts with involving yourself with whatever is around you."

"You can start helping me by not addressing me as _Shiro-chan_. That nickname makes me sound too cute. It's Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Okay fine, I'll address you properly. Now, listen to my advice; participating in a school club is a great way to interact with others. Once you get to know them, they might even want to hang around with you."

"Easier said than done," Hitsugaya replied. "Now go away already."

"Daijobou, it's not like anyone else can see me or anything," Momo replied. "The worse that can happen is you talking to yourself."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and then looked around the classroom. It is still deserted. He sighed with relief. Good thing he is informed of the news beforehand or else he will really get himself embarrassed. Just then, the slide door opened, revealing a few students coming into the classroom and taking their seats. Momo is right; they really didn't notice her presence. "I'll see you later Shiro-chan," Hinamori said. "I have some minor business to take care of. I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Once he watched the girl suddenly fade into disappearance. He gave out a low growl and resumed his attention at the scenery outside in the grassy field. _"Is that girl ever going to address me correctly?"_

_

* * *

_

She spent a fair amount of time in the morning floating in midair just outside of Hitsugaya's lecture classroom, writing out her progress report. She had to send up to the heavenly afterlife by today or else it is going to be late. "Finally, I'm all done!" Hinamori said as she gave a sigh of relief and began stretching her arms into the air.

"Hn, just finished your progress report Hinamori-kun?" asked another voice.

Turning her head to the side, the raven haired girl's face lightens up. "Kira-kun! Hisagi-san! It has been a while since I last saw you two. You finished collecting reports from the other captains?"

"Yeah," Kira Izuru agreed, "and boy it was quite a long trip."

"I agree," Hisagi Shuhei added. "Lately, there have been a lot of people here in the living world that is currently unhappy. All the captain guardians of the Thirteen Guardian Squads don't have any time to rest up there; they just come and go."

"No wonder Aizen-taicho asked me to do this assignment," Momo said.

"Sugoi Hinamori-kun, you're lucky to be doing this on your own for the first time," Kira replied, "and you're only a guardian partner."

The peach girl slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"So, what's your assignment?" Hisagi asked.

"I'm helping Hitsugaya-kun to find a place where he belongs," Momo replied, turning her attention to the white haired teenager who is inside his class, listening to the teacher's lectures and jotting down notes onto his notebook.

"A place where he belongs?" Kira questioned.

"He must be at the age where he is trying to find his place in life," Hisagi replied. "You know, he feels isolated and such..."

"I think so too," Hinamori agreed as she waved her pointer finger around and summoned a black folder into her hands. Opening it up, she began to look through its contents and stopped at a certain sheet of paper containing Hitsugaya's profile. "Hitsugaya Toshiro; he's a fourteen years old junior student enrolled into Seireitei High School."

"Eh? He's too young to be attending high school right now," Kira said.

"Hitsugaya-kun's a tensai. The principal and teachers at his previous school believed that attending advanced classes would make things more challenging for him. Despite all that, he's still able to attain the highest marks in his grade."

"Sugoi."

"Hai, I think so too."

"We know he has excellent grades. How is his social life?" Hisagi asked.

"Eh, it's not really that great," Momo admitted, "to be honest. According to the information gathered on him, many people are actually scared of him."

"Scared of him?" the pale blond haired guardian partner asked.

"Hn, I can see why," Hisagi said as the three guardian partners took a good look at him. "Hitsugaya's face and hair colour doesn't help at all. Most of them probably think he's some sort of genius rebel or something along those lines."

Kira placed a hand on the raven haired girl's shoulder. Getting his attention, Hinamori saw the third guardian partner giving her a thumb up. "I'm sure you're able to complete the mission within the three months you're here."

Momo smiled back and nodded with agreement. "Hai, arigato Kira-kun!"

"Alright then," Hisagi said. "It's time for us to pick up your report."

"I'll see you again soon Hisagi-san, Kira-kun and thanks again."

"Ja ne Hinamori-kun," Kira said.

"Ja ne," Hisagi added. After handing the small bundle of paper to the tattooed guardian partner, Kira and Hisagi waved their peer a warm farewell before disappearing into thin air.

Clenching her fists together in front of her, Hinamori made a gut pose, determined to complete her assignment within the timed deadline. "Alright then, it's time for me to get back to work!"

* * *

The next time she managed to speak to her client alone is while he having lunch. Finding him hanging around on the rooftop on his own, the raven haired girl made her appearance by sitting right next to him. "Do you usually hang around here at lunch?" Hinamori asked.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Hitsugaya retorted. "I'm pretty sure someone like you know the reason why I'm up here all the time."

"You should be a little more outgoing. If you're able to do that, I'm sure people will start accepting you." Taking a bite out of his onigiri, Hitsugaya chewed on his food and then swallowed it, using it as an excuse to not reply back to her. Momo expected this behaviour to happen. Her research on him is definitely proving itself useful in this case. "You're such a kid Shiro-chan."

"Uruse, Bed-Wetter Momo."

'W-What? Bed-Wetter?"

He finished eating the last of his lunch and then resumed his conversation with his guardian. "Yup, that's the nickname I came up with. I think it suits you," Hitsugaya replied. "I'll address you as that whenever you call me by that ridiculous nickname."

"Mou, don't call me that Shiro-chan!" Hinamori pouted.

"For the last time, it's Hitsugaya! HI-TSU-GA-YA! Get it right already Bed-Wetter!"

"My name is not Bed-Wetter; it's Hinamori. HI-NA-MOR-I!"

Suddenly, the school bell rung, indicating that lunch break is over. Afternoon classes are about to begin within a few short minutes. "Oh, lunch is over already?" Hinamori asked.

"I can't believe I wasted my time arguing with you over something so pointless," Hitsugaya commented as he stood up to brush the dust off his pants.

Momo then smiled. "At least we're getting along just fine."

The white haired teenager gave her a look. "Hah?"

"The way we were arguing is just like the way my two friends from the heavenly afterlife usually get into conflict with one another. That is why they're right now very close friends."

"Hn...you have strange friends," Hitsugaya said as he began walking into the school building, leaving the light pink winged guardian partner all alone.

"Mou..."

* * *

A few minutes after Hitsugaya arrived at the first of his afternoon classes, he sat on his seat, prepared for another long round of non-stop teacher lectures. It is moments later that he noticed someone leaning against his desk. Hitsugaya raised his head to see the smiling face of a tall black bun haired teenager with glowing red eyes. "You must be the genius Hitsugaya Toshiro everyone has been talking about," he said.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Kusaka Sojiro, a junior of class 2-1."

"Class 2-1? Then you must be tha--"

"...that transfer student who arrived just today?" Kusaka continued. "I feel very honoured to have been remembered by someone as famous as you are. May I take a seat right next to you?"

"Hn, do what you want," he said lazily.

"The other students of our class are totally wrong about you; you are not scary at all if you actually take the time to get to know you."

"Really now?"

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine, don't you agree Hitsugaya?"

Even though he would not say it out loud, the young prodigy is glad that he is interacting with someone for a change. Maybe this way, he will be able to open up and do something about this sad life of his. It is all thanks to his guardian, Hinamori Momo.

* * *

**References**

_**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Hai **_- Yes,_** Gomen nesai **_- I'm Sorry, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Taicho**_ - Captain,_** Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Tensai **_- Genius, **_Arigato_** - Thank You, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Onigiri**_ - Rice Ball, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yup, more characters make their appearance in the story: Hisagi, Kira, and even Kusaka! Will there be more? Of course, there will be more of them. You just have to stay tuned to the next update. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	3. Newbie's Guide to Making New Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guess who's back again with another update?! It's me! Yay! Thank you everyone for being so patient especially to my reviewers: **SnowFlakeInc, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, cool's little sister, KnowledgeandImagination, Neko-cheung, feronia. wings, Yukiko Shiroryuu, Amiru-chan**. Without any further delay, here is chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Chapter Two: **Newbie's Guide to Making New Friends

Hitsugaya is juggling his soccer ball as he is walking to Seireitei High School on this early Monday morning. Momo yawned as she stretched her arms up into the sky, trying to get the sleepiness to go away. "If you continue to yawn like that, you might end up eating a few helpless flies like that," Hitsugaya commented.

Momo immediately shut her mouth and gave him a pouting face. "Mou, it can't be helped that I had to stay up late last night," Hinamori replied. "I had to finish writing my progress report."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "What progress report?"

"My superiors from the heavenly afterlife wanted to know how I am doing with my assignment, that's all."

"Hn, really now?" he said with brief interest before refocusing attention to the soccer ball on his foot. Just as he is about to make another comment, Hitsugaya noticed a few joggers headed towards his general direction. So, without another word, the white haired prodigy shut his mouth and waited for them to pass.

"Oh look, there's Kusaka-kun," Momo said.

"Oi Hitsugaya!" Toshiro turned around to see the tall black bun haired teenager calling out to him. Ceasing his ball juggling practice, the genius stopped the ball with his foot and waited for Kusaka to join him. "Hey, you're up early."

"Yeah, I have always been some sort of early riser," the shorter boy replied as he began walking and juggling his soccer ball again.

Kusaka watched him ball juggle for a few moments and realized that the young genius is quite skilled. "Sugoi Hitsugaya, not only you're on top of your game in your studies, but also have a talent for soccer."

"Talent? I wouldn't call it that way. I usually do this everyday on my way to school and on my way back home. So, juggling the soccer ball has become one of my habits."

"No wonder the Soul Reapers are doing well. At this rate, you guys might even make it to the nationals."

Upon hearing that comment, Hitsugaya could only feel a little down. "I'm not part of the soccer team."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't really know."

"It's alright."

Suddenly, they heard the school bell ring. "Ah, it's already five minutes before class?" Kusaka exclaimed. "Let's hurry Hitsugaya or else we're both going to be late!"

Nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya caught the ball when it was in midair. Carrying it under his arm, the two students of Seireitei High sprint the rest of their way to the school grounds, leaving behind a content peach guardian. "It's nice to see things are going well Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said. "It has only been five days since I first came here. You already look a little happier now since you befriended Kusaka-kun."

* * *

"Phew, we just made it," Kusaka said as the two teenagers came into their homeroom class to take their seats behind their respected desks. "Any second later, there go our perfect attendance records."

Hitsugaya sighed with relief and then gave his black haired friend a silent nod of agreement. It is moments later; the teacher came into the classroom. "Please quickly take your seats students," he instructed as he closed the slide door. "Before we precede to today's morning lectures, I have an announcement to make."

Students took their seats and listened attentively to what he had to say. "As of today, we will have a transfer student joining our homeroom class."

"Sugoi, really?!" one of the students said.

"It has only been five days and we already have another student joining us?" another asked.

"I wonder if the new student's a hot girl."

"Maybe the student is some dreamy guy who came from overseas."

Heads suddenly turned toward the front slide door as it knocked. "That must be her right now," the teacher said as students began talking with one another once more.

"It really is a girl!"

"I wonder what she looks like."

Once the door opened, immediately, most of the male students in the class stood up from their seats and look at her with awe. The taller teenager that stood before them had clear pale blue eyes and long strawberry orange hair. The most distinguishable feature she had is her well-developed body and larger than your average woman's chest size. "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Alright then class, be sure you all give her a warm welcome to Seireitei High," the teacher said before he was interrupted by the loud clapping and whistling from most of the male students in the class. "You can take any empty seat."

With a nod of agreement, Matsumoto looked around in the class for a spot to take. Ignoring the hands of many guys who willingly offered the empty seat next to them, the seventeen year old teenager made her decision. Leaving the front of the class, Matsumoto walked her way towards the back of the classroom where Hitsugaya and Kusaka are sitting. It is when she took her seat behind the young white haired prodigy, surprising a few people. Regardless of the matter, the morning class lectures began.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed with relief as he watched the students around him leaving the classroom. Their last lecture was very long and boring. If he had to deal with it for a few more minutes, he would have fallen asleep. "Sorry Hitsugaya," Kusaka apologized. "I can't join you for lunch today. I have some business to take care of."

"Alright then, I'll see you in the afternoon," Hitsugaya quietly said.

With a nod of agreement, the tall black haired teenager quickly left the homeroom class of 2-1, leaving the young genius alone. Feeling the grumbling noises from his stomach, he decided right now is a good time to be getting his lunch from his bag. When he stood up from his seat, he heard a loud voice behind him. "Eek! It's already lunchtime?!"

Just as Hitsugaya turned his head to the side, his face immediately met up with Matsumoto's large chest. He fell down on the cold floor after he hit the back of his head against the side of his side. Placing both hands on the bump, Hitsugaya struggled to endure the pain. "Hey, why are you doing sitting down there? Do you like the floor or something?" the strawberry orange haired woman asked.

The boy opened an eye to see Matsumoto is still here. Ignoring the pain on his head, he snapped, "No, I don't like the floor at all! Who do you think got me here in the first place?!"

"That is the least of my worries! Regardless of whose fault it is, there is no reason for you to mope around bellyaching all day long!"

"I'm not bellyaching at all!" Hitsugaya shouted after standing back up on his two feet.

"Ah! If I stand around here any longer, the bread's going to be sold out!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she bolted out of the classroom, totally ignoring the white haired prodigy.

Hitsugaya gave a short growl before sighing with defeat. "There's no point arguing with someone who just wouldn't listen to you."

* * *

The fourteen year old boy winced in pain after Hinamori placed an alcohol cotton swab on his injured bump. "Itte, that hurts!" Hitsugaya exclaimed at the raven haired girl. "What was that for?!"

Previously, Hitsugaya was sitting on the rooftop, eating lunch alone when Hinamori appeared with a first aid kit in her hand. "I saw you get injured back there," Momo replied. "So, I'm here to help cure it."

"What are you, my mother?"

"No, but I'm your guardian. My job is to look after you, remember?"

Hitsugaya scowled at the comment as he folded his arms over his chest. With a sigh of defeat, Hinamori used some of her powers to make the kit disappear into thin air. She then took a seat right next to him. Neither of them spoke for the next few minutes; the peach guardian just allowed her client to eat his lunch.

Without any warning, the staircase door slammed opened, revealing an all too familiar face known to Hitsugaya. "Oh, it's that new transfer student from your class," Momo said.

"Eh, there's no one here on the rooftop?" Matsumoto wondered. Placing a finger on the bottom of her lip, the large breasted woman looked around and soon spotted the white patch of hair standing out. "Oh, it's you; you're that kid I met a while ago."

"I'm not a kid," Hitsugaya retorted as he glared.

Matsumoto took a good look at the white haired boy and then took a seat right next to him. With a finger raised and a smiling face, she said, "Judging by your looks alone, you're too young to even be a high school student."

He kissed between his teeth and turned his head to the side. "Uruse, I don't need to hear that from you."

The older woman made a blank face. Even though he had quite the sour attitude, something about this student interested her. "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Seeing that she is waiting for a response, Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at her. "Hitsugaya-kun, tell her your name," Momo suggested. "It looks like she wants to get to know you."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," he finally responded.

Matsumoto smiled. "Well Hitsugaya, it's lonely to be eating lunch alone. So let's eat together, okay?"

"Um, yeah...do what you want."

Just as he took another bite out of his meat bun, Hitsugaya became astonished by the meal Matsumoto packed up to eat. From the side lines, Hinamori had the same sediments. "Sugoi, the lunch she packed is definitely...quite unique from any other person I know," Momo commented as she pinched her nose with her thumb and pointer finger.

If Hitsugaya had to describe it, the air suddenly smells like someone just got food poisoned. "W-What is that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hn? Oh, it's my lunch," Matsumoto replied casually. "Do you want to try some?"

While holding the box of food towards his face, the young prodigy held his ground and raised a hand up to nicely turn down the offer. "Iie, I'm good. I have my own lunch to finish," he replied. _"And she went to buy bread just to add into that...thing?"_

"Okay then, but you're definitely missing the good stuff!"

As he watched the large breasted woman eating happily, Hitsugaya sighed with relief and turned to the side to see Hinamori giving him a content smile. "Great job Hitsugaya-kun. You made another friend," Momo said.

"She is not my friend," Hitsugaya retorted.

"Hn, did you say something?" Matsumoto asked.

Quickly realizing that he just spoke out of turn, the white haired teenager said, "Ah no, it's nothing."

"Alright then, you better hurry up and finish your food or else you're going to starve during the afternoon lectures!"

From this point on, Hitsugaya knew things are never going to be the same again. To be honest, he quite prefers things to remain this way. At least it's different from his depressing past. "I don't need you to tell me that Matsumoto."

* * *

**References**

_**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Itte **_- Ouch, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here comes Matsumoto! What there isn't to love her about? xD She's an awesome character.

On a side note, some Bleach anime spoilers. Even though Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru didn't get much airtime in episode 248, they're so awesome! Hyorinmaru turned into his dragon's form when in Bankai mode! Yes! He totally owns! Ahem, sorry about that, fan girl moment. xD

Also, for those of you who have read my other story, Secrets Untold, I am officially declaring on the spot that I am working on its **SEQUEL**, Secrets Foretold. Yay! I'm not really sure when I'm going to start posting it on this site, but please do keep in touch with me for updates.

Anyways, in the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	4. Bonding Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back with another update! Thank you everyone for being so patient especially my reviewers: **Yukiko Shiroryuu, MoonLightView, kRyStAlt3aRz, OrigamiPearl, SnowFlakeInc, Neko-cheung, feronia. wings, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, KnowledgeandImagination**, **Amiru-chan**. In the last chapter, Matsumoto has made her appearance into story. For this one, there's going to be two more characters that will join the fan fic. Who are they? Well, you're just going to have to read further down. So, without any further delay, here is chapter three. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Chapter Three: **Bonding Friendship

Hinamori is frantically finishing up her latest progress report on the rooftop of the Hitsugaya residence. "Mou, I should have done this a few days ago," Momo said, writing away on her long sheet of paper. "Any minute now, Kira-kun or Hisagi-san is dropping by here to pick it up!"

"Yo Hinamori."

Momo jumped and turned around to see it is nor Kira or Hisagi, but her other friends and peers, Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia. "Abarai-kun! Rukia-san! What are you two doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" the red headed ponytail guardian partner asked. "We're here to pick up the progress report."

"But isn't collecting reports are Hisagi-san's and Kira-kun's jobs?"

Renji scratched the back of his head and then replied, "Well, yeah...but they're busy writing reports for Ichimaru-taicho and Tosen-taicho."

"So ka?"

"Yeah."

"By the way, how is Aizen-taicho doing?"

"He just came back to the heavenly afterlife a while ago, but had to leave quickly because of another assignment."

"I see."

"He does send his regards to you Hinamori," Rukia said. "He also wanted to apologize for making you do this task for him."

Momo raised her hands and waved them in front of the two guardian partners. "Iie, it's alright! I-I don't mind doing this assignment. Besides, I think I'm handling it quite well."

"Really now?" Renji asked, looking down on the roof. "What is all the yelling I hear that is coming from your client's room?"

"It sounds like a dispute," Rukia commented.

Wondering what is going on down there, the three guardians flew down to Hitsugaya's balcony and looked through the glass door. On the other side of it, Hitsugaya has invited Kusaka and Matsumoto over for some study group time. Studying is supposed to be productive, but the tall strawberry orange haired woman made matters difficult. "It is too early to be slacking Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said. "We still haven't gone through the practice exam yet."

"But Hitsugaya," the woman complained. "I hate doing Math! Doing math problems mean I have to write stuff on paper!"

"You should be thankful that I'm casting aside some of my precious study time to help you get better marks. So do me the favour and finish the textbook questions that the teacher assigned to us."

"I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink Kusaka?" Matsumoto asked.

"Oi, you're not even listening!"

"I guess I could use something to replenish my thirst," Kusaka replied.

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat and stood up. "I'll go get some drinks from downstairs," he said before Matsumoto interrupted.

"Daijobou," she said, "I already brought some drinks myself! It's the least I can do to thank you both for helping me."

"What kind of drinks you bought?" Kusaka asked.

The white haired prodigy returned to his seat and noticed the bag she brought looks rather heavy. He commented, "Whatever is in your bag really are drinks."

"Of course they're drinks Hitsugaya, what makes you say that?" Matsumoto asked as she struggled to pull her bag towards her. Putting her hand into the bag, the seventeen year old teenager began pulling out several bottles and jugs of the drinks she brought with her on the kotatsu table.

"W-What is all this?!" Hitsugaya snapped. "All this stuff is sake!"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

"We're underage! We shouldn't be drinking at all!"

"You know, Hitsugaya's right," Kusaka said.

All of a sudden, Matsumoto smacked the older boy on the back, causing him to wince in pain. "Don't be such a baby! One or two sips of sake shouldn't affect you that much," she replied.

"Maybe I shouldn't have ever made friends with her," Hitsugaya replied.

"Now that's mean to say after all the things I have done for you!"

The genius crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her. "What exactly did you do to help me?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

There was a brief moment of silence in the bedroom. Hitsugaya glared at Matsumoto. "I thought so."

"Anyway, let's drink!" Matsumoto exclaimed, taking one of her sake bottles and raising it up high toward the room lights on the ceiling.

"Stop changing topics! Neither Kusaka nor I are going to help you drink all that alcohol you brought with you!"

"Really? That means there's more sake for me to consume. Yay!" she cheerfully said before starting to drinking all the sake on the spot.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Wow, she's definitely no ordinary living being," Renji said. "Even I can't hold my alcohol as well as she could."

"Your client is him?" Rukia asked, pointing at the irritated white haired boy.

"Yep, that's Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori replied.

"Has found the place where he belongs yet?"

Momo shook her head. "No, not yet. There are still a few matters to work on before I consider that he's happy. Making good friends is part of my plan."

"Either way, don't drag this assignment too long," Renji said. "Time goes by quickly if you lose track of it. You only have about two months and two weeks left before you have to return to the heavenly afterlife."

"Arigato Abarai-kun. I'll keep that in mind."

"So, are you finished the report?" Rukia asked.

Giving the black haired guardian partner a nod of agreement, Hinamori handed her the progress report. "Have a safe trip back."

"Good luck with your assignment Hinamori."

"Hai!"

"Ja ne."

"See you," Renji said.

Hinamori waved to her guardian friends. "Bye bye!"

With a snap of Rukia's fingers, the two childhood friends disappeared into the thin air. Hinamori resumed her duties and noticed that Hitsugaya and Kusaka have left the bedroom. Apparently, Matsumoto has drunk too much sake and laughed her way to sleep. Opening the glass door, Hinamori entered the bedroom, walked past the sleeping teenager, and left the room.

* * *

"Finally, she's asleep," Kusaka said. Both teenagers are in the kitchen, preparing a few drinks to take with them to the living room. They have decided to resume and finish their studying there.

"I know," Hitsugaya agreed, "but that woman just had to cause some trouble. I should have known earlier that she's a drinker too."

It is when Kusaka snorted. Hitsugaya gave the older teenager a look. "Pff, sorry Hitsugaya. It's just that you and Matsumoto are getting along so well."

"What are you talking about? Matsumoto and I don't get along at all. She's a lazy drunkard who hates doing anything that relates to paperwork!"

"Yet you let her hang around with you. There has to be something more to her than that."

"Uruse, I'm not going to act all sappy and tell you," Hitsugaya retorted as he shoved a tray of drinks towards him.

Kusaka managed to keep it in balance. "W-What was that about?"

"Just bring the tray to the living room, alright?"

The taller man kissed between his teeth, turned around, and smiled. _"Even though you're a genius, you're a total amateur when it comes to socializing."_

Just as Kusaka left the kitchen, Hitsugaya sighed with relief. He definitely almost talked about his appreciation for having Matsumoto as a comrade. "I'm glad that you consider Matsumoto-san as a friend," said a voice.

The young genius glared at the raven haired girl who suddenly appeared at his side. "Uruse, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm here to check up on you."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to drop by the check up on me, Bed-Wetter Momo."

"Mou, stop calling me that. I'm not a Bed-Wetter; it's Hinamori."

"Tch, whatever. I don't have time to talk to you right now. I need to finish studying with Kusaka."

With that said, Hitsugaya left the kitchen, leaving the peach guardian on her own. Hinamori made a blow fish face and crossed her arms over her chest. "After all my assistance and is this how he treats me?"

* * *

After several hours of intense studying, the sun outside has already started setting. "Thanks for letting study at your place Hitsugaya," Kusaka said as Matsumoto had a hand against her forehead.

"Itte, my head hurts!" she complained.

"That's what you get for drinking too much sake," Hitsugaya retorted. "You deserve that."

"Aw, come on! Give me a break!"

The young prodigy sighed with defeat and looked at the older woman. "One last chance; until the day of the exam, be sure to show up here everyday after school. Detention is no excuse to get away either."

"Eh, but that means I can't be late for school!"

"That's exactly my plan. One more tardiness action from you and then you'll get no more help from me."

"You're so mean Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto pouted.

Kusaka smiled with amusement. "You better do what Hitsugaya-_sensei_ says or else he's going to punish you with a full stack of paperwork," he said.

"No, anything but that!"

"Well, it's time for us to leave now. See you tomorrow at school."

"Ja ne Kusaka," Hitsugaya said.

"Come on you wiener. It's time for you to go home already," Kusaka said to the pouting strawberry orange haired woman.

"I'm not ready to go home yet," Matsumoto replied, "not until I go to the bar and have another drink of sake!"

"You already drank enough this afternoon and yet you still want more?!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"What kind of living being are you?" Kusaka asked.

The fourteen year old prodigy gave Matsumoto, who is totally oblivious to his actions, a stern look. _"I would not be surprised if she turned out to be some sort of undiscovered animal species disguised as a human." _

"Ja ne Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto said, waving him good bye.

"Don't forget about tomorrow."

"Alright alright already! I got it! Be sure to show up at school on time! Bye bye!"

After watching his two friends leave the premises, Hitsugaya closed the slide door and sighed with defeat. It has been an exhausting long day and for once, he's pretty worn out. The white haired teenager walked his way into the kitchen and locked through the contents in the fridge._ "Obaa-san's not home right now,"_ Hitsugaya thought as he took out a plate of yesterday's leftover noodles. _"She must be staying out late with her friends." _

He placed the plate into the microwave and set it to one and a half minutes for heating. Once finished, he took the plate out, grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the drying rack, and carried his food to the dining table. He took a seat and began eating in silence.

By each passing minute, Hitsugaya noticed the atmosphere is too quiet for his taste. From past experience, whenever he is alone, his guardian would always appear at his side to check up on him. _"She must be busy with the next progress report."_

* * *

After finishing the last of his food, Hitsugaya cleaned the dishes, and began making tea. Taking out two cups from the cupboard, he placed it on a round tray, and threw a few tea leaves in the cups. Once the water is boiled, he poured the contents into the cups and carefully carried the tray back to his bedroom to soon find the peach guardian sleeping on his bed. Judging by the scattered paper around her and on the floor, she must have been working hard. Hitsugaya placed the tray on the kotatsu table and walked up to the sleeping guardian. "Baka Momo, you should at least clean up after yourself," he muttered as began picking up the loose papers.

Just as he placed the stacked paperwork on the kotatsu table, he heard a large thud behind him. Hitsugaya turned around to see the raven haired girl now on the floor. "Itte, that hurts!" Momo exclaimed.

He couldn't help, but reveal a smirk. The way Hinamori rolled off the bed, the young prodigy found it amusing. "That's what you get for rolling around in your sleep."

The peach guardian looked to the side to see her client standing there. "Shiro-chan!"

"Oi, it's Hitsugaya. Get the name right already."

"Ah! I must have fallen asleep by accident!" she exclaimed.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Mou, there's still so much work to finish!" Hinamori looked around the bed area to soon realize that her papers are nowhere to be found. "Where are the papers?"

"It's on the kotatsu," Hitsugaya replied.

Momo turned to the prodigy's direction to see the paperwork neatly stacked and organized on the table. She also noticed the two cups of tea there. The guardian knew one of them is for him, but who is the other one for? Moments later, she came to one conclusion. "Y-You did all that?"

"Who else here is capable of doing this?"

_"So he does consider me. He just doesn't like to show it." _Hinamori then gave a sincere smile. "Arigato...Hitsugaya-kun."

The boy turned around, picked up his cup of green tea, and carried it to his work desk. "Your welcome."

Hinamori turned her body towards him and wondered to herself. Looking at the fourteen year old, who is taking out his books to study once more, she suddenly asked, "What do you think of me as?"

Seconds later, Hitsugaya turned his head and gave her an odd look. "Hah? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question! I-I want to know."

She has been wondering for quite some time now what Hitsugaya thinks of his relationship with her. Momo's motto is to befriend everyone she meets and it has been successful for the whole time she is in the heavenly afterlife. She entered the Thirteen Guardian Squads and got to know everyone so well. However, with her client, it's totally different. The young prodigy never has close friends in his lifetime, thus making it difficult for him to express his feelings to others.

Hitsugaya looked away from the girl, trying to come up with an answer for her. To be honest, the boy did have a lot to be thankful for. She is the one who started changing his life. Now, he has two...no, three good friends to support him. "I think of you as...a friend; my very first friend."

Momo's eyes lighten up and suddenly flew and wrapped her arms around him in an embracing hug. "Really? You think of me as a friend? I'm glad you think of me that way!"

"Oi, let me go!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, trying to break free. "Do you want to kill me or something?"

Hinamori immediately let go so that the younger boy can take a breather. "Gomen nesai. I got a little carried away."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look. "Yeah, you sure did. Anyway, shouldn't you be finishing up that paperwork stuff?"

The girl placed her hands together. "Oh yeah, you're right!"

Moving to the kotatsu, the raven haired guardian began working on the paperwork once more. "Arigato Hinamori."

Momo raised her head up and asked, "Hn, did you say something?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say a thing," Hitsugaya replied as he is reading his textbook.

Despite him saying that, the peach guardian heard what he said. Momo smiled with content and continued working. _"Do itashi mashite Hitsugaya-kun."_

* * *

**References**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Iie**_ - No,_** Daijobou**_ - It's alright,_** Kotatsu**_ - a low table with a built-in electric powered heater under it, _**Arigato**_ - Thank you,_** Uruse**_ - Shut Up,_** Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher, _**Ja ne**_ - Good bye (informal/casual), _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm Sorry,_** Do itashi mashite **_- You're Welcome

* * *

**Author's Note:** How do you like the HitsuHina fluff? Well, be prepared, there's going to be a little more of it in the next chapter. In the meantime, please review by pressing the pretty green button below. Thanks.


	5. Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own is my original character Yoshida Naomi which will be introduced later in the chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Miss me? Not really, huh? It only has been a week. LOL. Anyways, thank you **OrigamiPearl, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, KnowledgeandImagination, MoonLightView, Pieps XD, kRyStAlt3aRz, feronia. wings, Neko-cheung, **and **Amiru-chan** for your precious reviews. You're all great people! xD Anyway, enough with my blabbing; it's time to read chapter four. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Chapter Four: **Actions Speak Louder Than Words

"Slow down Hitsugaya-kun, if you continue eating at this pace, you're going to choke on your watermelon slice," Hinamori suggested as she watched her white haired client munching on his snack as if it's water. After five seconds, he finished his third slice, set it aside, and picked up another one to eat. "He-He's not listening..."

Another week has passed by for the peach guardian and client. During that time, Hitsugaya's involvement with the people around him has been getting a little better with each passing day despite the slow progress. At the very least, he's not staying in one place being a miserable child. "Hn, did you say something?" Hitsugaya finally asked.

Momo just gave him a weird look. "I-Iie, I didn't say anything..."

"There you are Hitsugaya!" called out a voice. Hinamori and Hitsugaya turned around to see Matsumoto behind them.

"I should have known earlier that you would be up here on the school roof," Matsumoto said before she noticed the watermelons shells around him. "Hn, sugoi...did you eat all those watermelon slices on your own?"

"Uruse," Hitsugaya retorted. "So, why are you here?"

"Now that's mean to say. Is there something wrong hanging out with your friend?"

Suddenly, he felt a vibration. The prodigy took out his silver coloured cell phone from his pants pocket and flipped it open. Matsumoto looked over his shoulder and read the text message. "EH?! YOU KNOW YOSHIDA NAOMI?!" she exclaimed.

"BE QUIET MATSUMOTO! You're so noisy," Hitsugaya retorted before the older woman, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pull him towards her face.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!"

"Eek, h-how scary..." Hinamori said.

"LET GO OF ME FIRST!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

Once Matsumoto did as she was told, Hitsugaya fixed his dark blue stripped tie and his white half-sleeved dress shirt. He bent over to pick up his dropped cell phone. He closed the phone, put it back into his light gray pants pocket, and turned to his strawberry orange haired friend. "Yoshida Naomi, her full name is Hitsugaya Yoshida Naomi. She's my mother."

"EH?! YOUR MOTHER?!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "THE FAMOUS WORLD ACTRESS IS YOUR MOTHER?! THAT'S A CRIME!"

"W-What is she talking about?" Momo wondered.

"Uruse!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"So, what did she send you?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya turned his body around and crossed his arms over his chest. "I-It's nothing."

"It says here that she's heading home right now. She is looking forward to see her cute little son once he comes home from school."

The genius turned around and noticed the woman holding his cell phone and checking his text message. "Oi, every heard of being considerate?! Don't take my cell phone without permission!"

"Aw, how cute...she even left a few kisses for you," Matsumoto said as she showed him the LCD screen showing the text with the triple X at the bottom. (_**A/N:** LMAO._)

_"That woman..."_

Suddenly, Matsumoto tossed the cell phone back to him. Catching it with ease, Hitsugaya gave her a weird look. "You should hurry home," she said. "You need to get ready for her arrival, right? Daijobou, I'll cover the rest of today's classes for you."

Just as he walked passed her, she could hear his whisper. "Arigato Matsumoto."

Hinamori watched her client leave the school premises and headed his way home. She smiled. "So ka? Hitsugaya-kun's Okaa-san is finally coming home," she said.

* * *

"The last time she came to see Hitsugaya-kun was during the summer festival," Kira stated as he read from Hitsugaya's profile in the black folder, "three years ago."

"Wow, that was a long time ago," Hisagi said.

"It can't be helped, she's a famous world actress," Renji added.

"I feel sorry for Hitsugaya," Rukia replied.

"I understand what you mean," Hinamori agreed. "After his father passed away, ten years ago, his mother had no other choice, but to support the family. So, she became an actress. At the beginning, she would always spend time with him during her free time. However, as she became more well-known, the less time she had for him. The visits turned into months, then only on special occasions, and now...it's once in a while."

"He grew up to become the lonely genius of Seireitei High, huh?" Renji said.

"The lack of love," Kira stated. "It must be a one of the major reasons why Hitsugaya seeks for _the place where he belongs_."

"If we didn't help him sooner, he might try to commit suicide or something. Good riddance that we're here to help."

"Ano, why are you all here?" Hinamori asked. "Shouldn't you be in the heavenly afterlife reporting to Yamamoto-soitaicho or writing up reports right about now?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to do that," Kira replied, "but...up there, Kurotsuchi-taicho is arguing with Zaraki-taicho for killing his experiments again."

"Eventually, that broke into a fight," Rukia continued.

"Then, Yumichika-san and Ikkaku-san started joining the fight, thus making things worse."

"S-So ka?" Hinamori asked. "I-I can see why you four are down here."

Suddenly, they heard a loud shrieking noise. The five guardians covered their ears with their hands and looked down to see a red sports car speedily making its way toward the western direction of town. "Some get the license plate of that car!" Renji exclaimed. "The driver is just terrible!"

"Hey, the car stopped in the driveway at Hitsugaya's place," Kira said.

Then, heads turned to face one another. All the guardian partners were thinking of the same conclusion. "Don't tell me that car belongs to..."

* * *

"Now Naomi-chan, you're going to get your license taken away if the police caught you speeding," Obaa-san said as she watched her daughter come out of the car.

Hitsugaya came out of the front door in his casual clothes: a pair of light gray jeans and a black T-shirt. Thanks to Matsumoto, he came home early, helped Obaa-san clean up the rest of the house, and got ready for her arrival. He took a good look at his mother. She looked a little different from the last time he has saw her. The female head of the household appears to be five foot three who wore a pair of glasses shades and an emerald-teal short dress to match her glowing eyes and foot heels. She also has shiny brown hair that flow down on her shoulders and soft red lipstick to complete the outfit.

Noticing her son standing a few feet away from her, Naomi couldn't help, but feel anymore happier than ever. Her son has grown a lot over the last three years. She just had to give him a warm embrace. The woman had a lot to catching up to do with her most precious treasure. "Lil'Shiro!" she exclaimed, taking off her sunglasses, and running up to the young genius.

But before she could hug him, Naomi hit her front heel against a small rock and immediately leaned forward to fall down on the ground. "Okaa-san!" Hitsugaya exclaimed as he and Obaa-san ran up to her side, checking if she's alright.

"Hehe, I'm alright," she replied, making a silly face by partially sticking out her tongue.

Hitsugaya couldn't help, but smile with amusement. After all the years they've been apart, she's still the same mother he remembered her as. He extended his hand out to her. The brown haired actress looked up. "Okaeri Okaa-san."

Naomi smiled back and took his hand. "It's good to finally be back home."

"How long you're able to stay here?" Hitsugaya asked as he pulled his mother back on her feet.

She brushed the dust on her clothes as the brown haired woman replied, "There is nothing planned for the next month. So, that's how long I'm staying at home."

"So ka?" He then gave her a warm smile. "That's great."

"I know!"

As the guardians watched the happy family enters the household from the skies, Hinamori smiled with content. "I never seen him so happy before," she said. "Most of the time, I would see him being serious, mad, or annoyed."

"In terms of appearance, he only inherited his mother's eyes and possibly her height," Hisagi said. "How interesting..."

"It says in his profile that the most important people in his life are his parents and his grandmother," Kira explained. "I'm not surprised about Hitsugaya's reaction seeing his mother again."

"In other words, he is a mommy's boy," Renji commented.

"Mou, don't say that," Momo said.

The red headed guardian held out his hands and shrugged his shoulders. Renji then folded his arms over his chest. "Who cares? It's not like he can hear me or anything. You're the only guardian he is able to see Hinamori."

"Abarai, those words are going to bite you back someday," Hisagi replied.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"At least he's able to see his mother," Rukia said. "I only have Nii-sama to take care of me right now."

"Be thankful he took you in as family," Renji replied.

Rukia smiled and slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

Watching her friends have family to think of made the raven haired girl envy them. She never remembered having parents to take care of her during her life in the living world or the heavenly afterlife. She grew up on her own with only the support of her dear friends. _"In a way, you do have a place where you belong Hitsugaya-kun. You're lucky to still have your family even though you're not able to see them often." _

"What are we just standing here? Let's go down there and take a closer look!"

"Oi, ever heard of giving the family some privacy?" Renji asked.

"Well, Hitsugaya's friends don't seem to agree," Rukia replied, pointing downwards for the other four guardians to see Kusaka and Matsumoto hiding their presence in front of the Hitsugaya residence.

"School must have ended already," Kira said.

"I wonder what they are doing here," Hisagi wondered.

Hinamori and the other guardians landed on the ground behind the two teenagers. They are hoping to find out the answer after one of them started a conversation with the other. "Matsumoto, we shouldn't be doing this," Kusaka said.

Matsumoto placed a finger between her lips to shush the black bun haired teenager. "I just had to see Yoshida Naomi in person," she replied. "I still can't get over the fact that she is the mother of our best friend."

"Best friend? Since when did you become Hitsugaya's best friend?"

"Since forever; that's why."

"You're impossible, you know that?" Kusaka whispered as he watched the woman peeking inside.

"It really is her. I can't believe it!" Matsumoto said, retreating her head back to tell the news to Kusaka. "Yoshida Naomi, famous world Japanese actress. I'm a totally big fan of hers! I watch all her movies and everything!"

"Maybe...I should have ditched her here." Just as Kusaka is about to walk away, Matsumoto pulled the back of his collar shirt and dragged him along with her. "Oi, what's the big deal?"

"You're not going anywhere mister! We're in this together!"

"Since when?!"

"Lil'Shiro, are these your friends here?" Naomi suddenly asked, pointing at them casually.

Matsumoto and Kusaka froze on the spot, surprised that the actress has sharp senses. By the time Hitsugaya walked up to his mother to check what she meant, he immediately glared at the strawberry orange haired woman. "I can't believe you Matsumoto..."

"Hehe, hey Hitsugaya! Kusaka and I just happen to drop by to give you your homework, isn't that right Kusaka?" Matsumoto said, turning to the black haired teenager for support.

"No, you just wanted to meet Hitsugaya's mother," he answered truthfully, totally blowing the teenager's cover.

Matsumoto suddenly arm hooked around Kusaka's neck and pulled him against her chest, suffocating him. "What did you say?!"

"Ack! I-It h-hurts!"

That just snapped the last bit of tolerance he has. Just as Hitsugaya is about to shout at his female friend, Naomi began giggling. He then turned to his mother with a questioning look on his face. "Oh, pardon me," Naomi said. "I can't help, but laugh at the way you two are getting along so well."

_"T-That's getting along?!"_ the guardians wondered to themselves.

_"Okaa-san, you never change..." _Hitsugaya thought, giving her a bored look.

Matsumoto immediately let go of Kusaka and bowed down to the brown haired actress. "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku," she said. "I'm Hitsugaya's classmate from class 2-1 and also a fan favourite of yours!"

"Oh my, I'm flattered. Thank you for taking care of my lil'Shiro after all this time," Naomi replied happily.

"Okaa-san, don't call me by that nicknam--" Hitsugaya said before his mother suddenly began to pinch one of his cheeks with her thumb and pointer finger. "It-t-t-te!" (_**A/N:** How cute...xD_)

"It must have been hard dealing with his cocky and stubborn attitude on a daily basis."

"Oh no, not at all. He has always been a sweet child, keep up with his grades and everything," Matsumoto quickly replied.

_"That's obviously a lie,"_ Kusaka thought.

Naomi noticed the black haired teenager, let go of her son's cheek, and turned to him. "And who you might be?"

"I'm Kusaka Sojiro. I'm also Hitsugaya's classmate," he replied, giving her a short bow.

The woman smiled and nodded back. "It's nice to meet you Sojiro-kun."

Hitsugaya was listening this whole time as he was trying to sooth the minor pain on his cheek. He turned to the older woman and said, "So, it was your plan all this time."

"What are you talking about?" Matsumoto replied. "We'll leave soon enough."

_"I wonder when that is going to happen..."_

"Why don't you two come inside?" Naomi asked. "I'll make some cookies and tea for you."

"Oh no, we can't," Matsumoto said. "We can't afford to ruin your family time together!"

"No, it's totally alright! Besides, it's rare for me to get the privilege to meet Hitsugaya's circle of friends. Please, I insist you come inside for a few minutes."

"Well, if you say so..."

_"I knew it..." _Hitsugaya thought.

"Alright then! Let's go Kusaka!"

_"I knew I should have run away while I still had the chance," _Kusaka thought.

* * *

Time went by quickly especially when Matsumoto and Naomi are doing most of the talking. Hitsugaya couldn't help, but smile with content. Even though Matsumoto ruined his private time with his mother, sitting beside her once more is enough. He missed her very much. "And then KABOOM! That's how it ended," Naomi said.

"Sugoi! I can't believe I got to hear the story plot of the next movie you're doing!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Yep, if I'm lucky enough to come back here, I might be able to bring along a few tickets for you to see the preview," Naomi said with a wink.

"Really, you mean it?"

"Of course, that's only if I'm lucky."

"Y-Yes! You're right," Matsumoto said before she did a guts pose at the side.

Hitsugaya and Kusaka both gave her a weird look. _"Hide your true intentions a little better..." _they both thought.

From the corner of his eye, Hitsugaya noticed his grandmother needing assistance in the kitchen. "Excuse me for a while," he said as he stood up from his seat.

With a smile and a nod of agreement, Naomi allowed her son to be excused and watched him leave the living room. She then turned her full attention to his friends. "I'm happy for my little Toshiro," she admitted, "to be hanging out with good friends like you."

"S-So ka?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes, to be honest, I knew I was going to give him a hard time, but I only wanted what was best for him and the family now that he doesn't have his idol to be with everyday. I was also worried of what he might have become: either a very depressed child or a bully."

Matsumoto then smiled softly. "Hitsugaya has been strong for you for all those years. He didn't want to worry you about him, that's all."

"Yes, he's that type of child. He never really changed that much if you knew his true nature. So, please bear with him. It may take a while before he shows his true colours."

The teenager then smiled with amusement. "You really are Hitsugaya's mother."

Naomi smiled back. "Of course! That's my job!"

Suddenly, her cell phone began vibrating on the table. She picked it up and answered the call. "Moshi moshi?" she asked. "Yes? Yes? Really?" Matsumoto, Kusaka, and the guardians who have been listening all this time, raised their heads and began wondering what the actress is talking about through the phone. "Sugoi! When is it?"

However, a shocked expression appeared on her face. "Ou, it's that early, huh? Alright...alright then. Thank you."

Once Naomi ended the call, she sighed with defeat. "W-What's wrong?" Kusaka asked.

"My manager called me that I got the role I was talking about before."

"Really? Congratulations!" Matsumoto said.

"But...I have to catch the 8:00 pm flight to America in order to be on time for filming."

By that time, Hitsugaya was about to re-enter the living room when he heard her say that. Leaning his back against the wall on the other side of the living room, he looked down on the flooring and listened to the rest of the conversation. On the other hand, the guardians, who were listening to the conversation this whole time, are quite shocked to hear such news.

"T-Then that means...you're leaving today," Matsumoto replied.

Naomi placed her hands on her face and leaned forward, fighting to hold back her tears. "I-It's so frustrating...why does things always have to go this way?"

The large breasted teenager sat next to the crying mother and gently started rubbing her back in circular motion, calming her down. On the other hand, Kusaka didn't really know what to do, but to feel sorry for the mother's suffering. "Naomi-san..."

"Lil'Shiro has been looking forward to seeing me again, but now I'm leaving him again so soon. I'm very certain he's going to feel depressed."

Momo turned her body to the side and noticed a small patch of white hair standing out behind the crack opening of the slide door. _"Oh no,_" she thought worryingly. The peach guardian then watched the door silently close.

"I must be the worse mother on the planet," Naomi cried.

"Hitsugaya, he's not that weak..." Matsumoto said with a soft smile. "I'm very sure he'll forgive you. Besides, a child never hates his mother, isn't that right?"

Wiping the tears away with her fingers, Naomi looked at Matsumoto and nodded with agreement. "Yes, they shouldn't."

Kusaka and Matsumoto guided the Hitsugaya female to the front door. It was when Obaa-san joined them. "Are you sure you don't want to say good bye to Toshiro?" Obaa-san asked.

"It's hard to say it," Naomi admitted, "because I hate saying that word. It makes me feel like I'm never going to see him again."

"So ka?"

"Please continue to look after him Okaa-san."

The elder Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "I will."

Naomi sighed with defeat and then turned to Kusaka and Matsumoto. "You too; Continue to be friends with him Rangiku-chan and Sojiro-kun."

The two teenagers nodded with agreement and watched her get into the car and drive away. "Now how do we break it to Hitsugaya?" Kusaka asked.

"There is no need to," Obaa-san said.

"Eh? Why not?" Matsumoto asked.

After taking a look at his room on top of the staircase, Obaa-san turned to them and replied, "He already knows."

* * *

Hitsugaya locked himself in his bedroom so that he can silently live through his minor depression. However, the white haired genius knew there is only one person who can get here despite everything: Hinamori Momo. She appeared sitting at his side, watching her client curled up into a ball sitting up as he had his face buried in his arms. The other guardian partners of the heavenly afterlife have already made their departure, leaving the peach guardian to deal with this matter on her own. "Hitsugaya-kun..." she started before he muttered.

"Leave me alone."

"I can't do that. You're troubled," Momo replied. "It's not her fau--"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya raised his head, giving an annoyed expression on his face. "I know it's not her fault. Just disappear already and stop bothering me!"

Momo sighed with defeat, troubled. She knew he's only going to keep pushing her away. He's depressed and wants some time alone. However, Hinamori knew she can't afford to let him keep those feelings inside. Without warning, Momo grabbed one of his arms and pulled him against her. Not only Hitsugaya became surprised, but also embarrassed. The only other women he has hugged by were his grandmother and Okaa-san. "W-What are you trying to do?!"

He then felt her arms wrap around his body, pulling him into an embracing hug. He struggled to break free, but she wouldn't let go. Moments later, Hitsugaya sighed with defeat and began to rest his chin on her shoulder. "I know it hurts," Momo said, "and I can't really do anything about it. The least I can do is silently comfort your sorrows away."

Even though he didn't want it, he felt warm and protected under her wings. "Baka..." he whispered in her ear.

Momo noticed his body began shivering. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

The peach guardian softly smiled and pulled him closer. For the rest of her day with him, Momo decided she will stand by his side, hoping that she is able to help Toshiro go through the rest of this sad day.

* * *

**References**

_**Iie**_ - No, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Okaeri **_- Welcome Home, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Nii-sama**_ - Big Brother, _**Itte**_ - Ouch,_** Moshi moshi**_ - Hello (answering the phone), _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aw, Toshiro needs a hug. xD Luckily, Momo's there to help. Aside from the ending, there's not really much HitsuHinan love. But don't worry, it's going to continue picking up. There is going to be more of it in the next chapter (and I guarentee, there's going to be more of it).

On a side note, for you readers who have read one of my other stories, Secrets Untold, I have already posted the continuation of the series, Secrets Foretold. Please read it and tell me what you think about it.

In the meantime, please review for this story by pressing the pretty green button below! Thanks. Chapter five will be ready for posting by next Sunday (EST time). Hn, I wonder why? Can you guess why I'm updating on that particular day? xD Laterz!


	6. I'll Take Care of You

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Shiro-chan! Happy Birthday to you! Yay! Today's December 20th (well, from where I am, it is...) and it's time to celebrate with another chapter post! Yipee! Special thanks goes to my readers and awesome reviewers:** Neko-cheung, Amiru-chan, kRyStAlt3aRz, Yukiko Shiroryuu, KnowledgeandImagination, OrigamiPearl, feronia. wings, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!**. Thank you for your support. You guys are awesome! Without any further delay, enjoy chapter five.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Chapter Five: **I'll Take Care of You

The alarm clock rang loudly for a few seconds before Hitsugaya Toshiro slammed his hand against the top, silencing it. With drawing his hand back under the covers, he shuffled under the blanket and went back to sleep. "Wake up Shiro-chan, it's already seven thirty," he heard his guardian say. "You have to get out of bed, eat breakfast, and get ready for school."

He stirred once more under the covers until he finally moved his blanket aside. Hitsugaya barely managed to sit up. Momo noticed that unlike the other days, he looks a bit pink around the cheeks. The young prodigy placed his feet on the floor, stood up, and slowly made his way towards the closet. As he took out his school uniform, he walked back to the bed, and set the clothes on it.

Just as he began to unbutton his shirt, Hitsugaya felt his body turn heavy and leaned over to the side. He thought he was going have a rough landing, but ended up with a soft one. His emerald-teal eyes soon laid eyes on the raven haired guardian, who broke his fall. "Hinamori..."

The peach guardian had a serious look on her face. She placed a hand on his forehead and then her own. "You're a little warm. Are you okay Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya then brushed her hand away so that he could stand on his own. He said, "What are you talking about? I'm no different from any other day."

Just as he is about to finish buttoning himself, he mustered up the energy to glare at Hinamori Momo. "Aren't you going to leave?"

Momo immediately blushed. "Ah gomen nesai."

With a quick snap of her fingers, the peach guardian disappeared from sight. The child prodigy just sighed and continued changing into his school clothes.

* * *

Hinamori waited for Hitsugaya to come downstairs to the living room, but he hasn't shown up yet. "It's already seven fifty and he hasn't ate his breakfast yet," Momo said, keeping track of the time by looking at the clock.

When the young prodigy did emerge, he slowly made his way to his seat and began eating. "Itadakimatsu."

Obaa-san, who has been watching his behaviour and movements this whole time, noticed that Toshiro isn't quite his usual self. Standing next to the young Hitsugaya, she placed a hand on his forehead. Hitsugaya stopped eating for a moment and looked at his suddenly concerned grandmother. "Are you sure you want to go to school Toshiro?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Just don't overexert yourself. Come back home immediately if you're feeling worse."

Hitsugaya looked over at the clock and noticed it is now eight ten in the morning. "I have to go to school," he whispered, leaving his seat and taking his bag to the front door.

Concerned for his grandson, Obaa-san followed him there and watched the boy put on his shoes. Just as Hitsugaya opened the slide door, he quietly said, "Itterashai."

By the time he left, the elder couldn't help, but concern about him. "Toshiro..."

* * *

Momo knew she had her progress report to finish writing up, but she couldn't help it. She had a feeling Hitsugaya doesn't appear to be at his top condition today. So, she decided to stay by his side for the whole day in case something happened. The prodigy opened the slide door, and immediately got the attention of his two friends. "Ohayo Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto happily said as they watched him slowly get to his seat.

Once he did, Hitsugaya immediately placed his arms on his desk and rested his head on it. Standing up from her seat, Matsumoto looked over his shoulder while Kusaka turned his body to the side. "You don't look so good," Kusaka said.

Hearing what he said, Hitsugaya immediately sat up straight and glared at the taller teenager. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me," he retorted.

"Hn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Matsumoto commented.

Hitsugaya kissed between his teeth and turned his head to the side. "Uruse..."

"But anyway, I have to agree with Kusaka. You don't look so great. Are you sick?"

"I'm not Matsumoto. I'm perfectly fine."

As the three teenagers were chatting with one another, Hinamori sat on an empty desk, keeping her eye on the white haired prodigy. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

_

* * *

_

As the day passed by, Momo noticed that Hitsugaya's condition is only getting worse. His breathing is now heavy, the colour of his face looks more pinkish, he's about ready to shut down, and fall asleep during the teacher's lecture. Then, the school bell rung. "Hitsugaya-kun, wake up!" Hinamori said as she began nudging him on his shoulder.

He groaned and slowly raised his head to see the peach guardian at his side. Momo placed her forehead against his and felt his temperature in comparison to hers. Hitsugaya wanted to push her away, but he didn't have the strength to. "Your fever's getting worse. You should go home."

"Uruse Hinamori," he mumbled. The young prodigy turned his body to the side and began standing up. However, he felt his head spin all of a sudden, causing him to lose balance. Just as Hinamori is about to catch him by the wrist, she noticed that his friend managed to catch him by the shoulders.

Matsumoto looked down on the white haired genius, who slowly looked up to see her. Judging by his heavy breathing and the pinkness in his cheeks, the woman turned to the concerned black haired teenager beside her and asked, "Kusaka, can you cover the course material for the both of us?"

He nodded with agreement. "Alright then."

"Matsumoto, I--" Hitsugaya said before she interrupted.

"I'm taking you home. You're in no condition to stay here." Matsumoto bent down on one knee and exposed her back to him. "I'm carrying you back to your place."

"I-I can walk home by myself."

"Arigato Matsumoto-san," Hinamori said as she gave Hitsugaya a light push on his back. He lost his balance and ended up leaning against Matsumoto's back.

"Matsumoto, stop. Put...me down."

Putting her hands together on her back, she hauled the sick teenager on a piggy back ride and began leaving the classroom. "Sumi masen Hitsugaya, but I can't do that. I know you don't want me to help you out, but I'm worried something might have happened to you while you're walking home by yourself. So, just relax already and let me take you home."

* * *

Despite his feeble attempts to stop her, Matsumoto ended up carrying Hitsugaya all the way back to his place. "You better take a good night rest and come back to school all well tomorrow, okay? Kusaka will come by after school to drop off your bag and homework," Matsumoto said as she watched the white haired teenager take off his shoes and enter the house.

Hitsugaya looked back at the strawberry orange haired woman and murmured, "Matsumoto..."

"Hn, nani?"

"Arigato," he whispered.

She then smiled. "Just get better okay?"

With a short nod of agreement, he watched the strawberry orange haired woman leave the residence and close the front door. As he is slowly walking to his bedroom, he noticed that his Obaa-san is nowhere to be found. _"She's not home at the moment, huh?" _

Once he entered the bedroom, Hitsugaya immediately got changed to his night clothes and went straight to bed. Moments later, Hinamori made her appearance and felt his forehead with a hand. She retreated back and then left his bedside to get a dry cloth and large bowl of cold water from the kitchen downstairs.

When she returned, Momo submerged the cloth into the bowl and twisted it, draining all the water. She folded the cloth in half and then gently placed it on the sick teenager's forehead. Hitsugaya half opened his emerald-teal eyes and saw Momo at kneeling at his bedside. "Hinamori."

"I'll take care of you Shiro-chan. You just try to get some rest," Hinamori said.

He then closed his eyes and mumbled, "Stupid Bed-Wetter, it's Hitsugaya..."

The raven haired girl gave out a pout and was about to talk back until she noticed the young white haired prodigy already has fallen asleep. She sighed with defeat and formed a small smile on her face. _"Even when you're sick, you still poke fun of me."_

* * *

From time to time, Hinamori would take the cloth away from the sleeping teenager and submerged it in cold water, drain all the water, folding it nicely, and place on his forehead once more. After her fifth time doing that, Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes. "Hitsugaya-kun, you're awake," Hinamori said.

He silently nodded with agreement.

_"His fever must still be pretty high," _she thought, watching him continue to breath heavily. With a flick of her finger, Momo summoned a small digital thermometer in her hand and held it out towards the sick boy. "Take your temperature."

At first, Hitsugaya glared at the peach guardian as he continued to breath heavily. "You do want to get better right?" she asked.

He then sighed with defeat. Hitsugaya held out his hand from under the blanket, took the thermometer, and took his axillary (armpit) temperature. Once his temperature has been taken, he handed the device back to Hinamori. "39.4°C (102.92°F)," she said, checking the thermometer. (**_A/N:_** _Normal temperature in the armpit should be around 34.7°C to 37.3°C (94.5°F to 99.1°F)._)

Momo turned to the white haired teenager and said, "I'll go get you something to eat before you can take your medicine."

Without another word, Hinamori flew out the bedroom door and soon returned with a tray containing a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a glass of water, and some fever medicine at hand. Hitsugaya took the cloth away from his forehead and set it aside, next to the bowl of cold water. As he slowly sat up from bed, Hinamori knelt down at his side and put the tray on his lap. "Eat up," Momo said.

He then picked up his spoon, scooped up some soup, and gently blows on it before taking a sip. Hitsugaya ate as much as he could during the next twenty minutes and was left with a few spoonfuls of leftover soup. "I'm full," he whispered.

Hinamori nodded with agreement and watched him throw a medicine tablet into his mouth and swallowing it with some water. After leaving everything on the tray, he let Hinamori take it back to the kitchen.

By the time she returned, Hitsugaya is back to lying down on his bed, getting ready to go back to sleep. Sitting at his bedside, Hinamori drained the water from the cloth, folded it nicely, and placed it on his forehead. "Hinamori..." he weakly said.

"Hn, nani?"

At first, he turned his head to the side. Hitsugaya wasn't sure whether he should say it to her or not. Shaking the thought out of his mind, he turned back to her and said, "I--"

"Don't talk anymore and go back to sleep."

With that said he nodded with agreement, closed his emerald-teal eyes, and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Obaa-san came home and noticed that Hitsugaya is already in the house. So, she immediately went to his bedroom to check up on him. At the time, Hinamori was about to take off the cloth from the sick teenager's forehead when she felt the vibrations of his grandmother's footsteps. Momo stood up and back away from Hitsugaya as the elder entered the bedroom and sat by his bedside. With one glance at the sleeping prodigy, Obaa-san then smiled. "It looks like you're recovering nicely," she said. "Your guardian angel must be watching over you."

Momo blinked a few times at the elder and began wondering to herself. _"Could she?"_ But it didn't take long for the raven haired girl to drop the idea. _"No, it can't be. I must be delusional."_

Unlike this morning, Hitsugaya's breathing became more calm and silent. After re-submerging his cloth in cold water and placing it back on his forehead, Obaa-san quietly left the bedroom for him to rest a little longer.

The peach guardian returned to sitting at Hitsugaya's bedside and smiled. "Do your best Shiro-chan," she said.

"Yo Hinamori, we came to pick up the progress report," a voice interrupted causing the raven haired girl to jump.

Momo turned around to see Renji and Rukia behind her. Before either of them could say another word, Momo placed a finger between her lips and whispered, "Shh, Hitsugaya-kun's asleep."

"Well, that's good," Renji said as he folded his arms over his chest. "He totally needs his full night's sleep in order to grow."

"I know what you mean, but Hitsugaya-kun's asleep because he was sick for the whole day," Momo replied.

"How is he now?" Rukia asked.

"He looks a little better. Maybe in an hour or two, his fever will subside."

"Really? That's good to hear."

"So I'm assuming that you didn't finish the progress report," Renji said.

"Gomen nesai," she apologized. "I-I had a lot of other matters to take care of."

"It's alright Hinamori, we'll inform the higher ups about the situation," Rukia said. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"Really? Arigato Rukia-san, Abarai-kun!"

"Just hand in the report tomorrow, okay?" Renji asked.

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

"Let's hurry back or else Yamamoto Genryusai-Shigekuni-soitaicho-dono will scold us again," Rukia suggested before she snapped her fingers together and disappeared into thin air.

"Ah yeah, I'm coming!" Renji said. "Later Hinamori."

He then opened the glass door, walked out, and closed it once more. Renji spread out his crimson red wings and flew into the air, yelling, "Damn you Rukia! You're supposed to wait for me! Now I have to use the long way to get back to the heavenly afterlife!"

Momo giggled for a short moment before resuming her attention to the white haired teenager, who is sleeping in bed. The peach guardian sat down next to him. She extended a hand towards him and carefully brushed his bangs to the side so that she can see the peaceful sleeping face of Hitsugaya Toshiro. Hinamori smiled with content. The way she took care of him made her remember how she always wanted a little sibling to look after. In a sense, she has one now. _"He looks cute when he sleeps," _she thought. "Sleep tight Hitsugaya-kun."

* * *

He opened his emerald-teal eyes to find himself blinded by the sun's rays that pierced through the window. Hitsugaya groaned with annoyance as he raised a hand to shade his eyes. He then quickly sat up from bed and looked over to the side to see his guardian sleeping at his bedside. "I was sick yesterday," Hitsugaya said, placing a hand over his forehead, "and she stayed by my side for the whole time."

Momo then stirred in her sleep, trying to find another comfortable position only to startle herself awake. She exclaimed, "Cookies and cream!"

Hitsugaya then snorted, trying to hold back his laughter by using his hand to cover his mouth. Hinamori blinked a few times and then turned to the white haired prodigy. Realizing what she just said, Momo blushed a light shade of red and turned her head to the side. "Y-You heard that?"

Holding back the rest of his amusement, Hitsugaya cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course I heard that Bed-Wetter Momo," he replied.

"Mou..." Momo pouted, but then she realized that her client is up and talking like he usually does. Without warning, Momo placed her forehead against his. Hitsugaya frowned and then put his hand on her forehead and gently pushed her away.

"Oi, what was that about?"

Hinamori smiled. "Your fever has broken down. You're not sick anymore!"

"Yes, I'm not sick anymore," Hitsugaya said as he threw his blanket to the side and got out of bed. Making his way over to the closet, the young boy took out his school uniform and threw it onto his bed.

Returning to his bed, Hitsugaya was about to unbutton his shirt when suddenly he turned to Hinamori. Sensing he might scold her again, Momo sighed with defeat. "I know, I have to disappear."

She was about to snap her fingers, but Hitsugaya suddenly grabbed her wrist. Momo blinked and looked at the younger teenager. He is looking at her intensely as if he has something important to tell her. "N-Nani Hitsugaya-kun?"

"A-Ari..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Hn, did you say something?"

Hitsugaya then gave her a stern look and retorted, "I'm changing for Pete's sake. Go away already! After staying with me for about a month and three weeks, you should already know this by now!"

"Mou, you're so mean Shiro-chan!" Momo then made a pout face and snapped her fingers together. Moments later, she disappeared into thin air.

"For the last time, stop calling me _Shiro-chan_ and call me Hitsugaya already!" he yelled back.

Hitsugaya kissed between his teeth, turned his body to the side, and began unbuttoning his shirt. However, he stopped midway. He walked towards the glass door, placed his hand on it, and looked up to the bright and clear blue sky above. He let out a small sigh and let a faint smile form on his lips. _"Thank you Hinamori for taking care of me."_

* * *

**References**

_**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm Sorry, _**Itadakimatsu**_ - Let's Eat/Thanks for the food, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Itterashai**_ - I'm Leaving/I'll Be Home Soon, _**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Uruse **_- Shut Up, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Nani**_ - What, _**Soitaicho **_- Captain Commander

* * *

**Author's Note:** How did you like the chapter? Not bad, huh? Well, I have good news; now that the story's about half way done, it's time for me to kick things up a notch! Starting the next chapter begins my wrath full of HitsuHina love! Yay! xD When is it going to be posted? Hn, probably Christmas Eve or something relatively around that day...(hint hint). Anyway, please review! Thanks.


	7. The Love Syndrome

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Here's my present to you all; you've got it! It's another chapter from Blessed from the Heavens ALT. I hope you enjoy it! Special thanks goes to all the readers and especially my reviewers: **BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, Amiru-chan, OrigamiPearl, KnowledgeandImagination, feronia. wings, Neko-cheung, Yukiko Shiroryuu**,** MoonLightView**, **Pieps XD**, and **sonofafluffymuffin**. Let's start the HitsuHina love!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." **Flash Back Dialogue.**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Chapter Six: **The Love Syndrome

Hinamori has been counting the days. There is officially one month left until she has to return to the heavenly afterlife. During this time around, it appears that Hitsugaya's interaction with the people around him continued to improve. But then again, it probably had something to deal with his recent involvement in the boy's soccer team. "Sugoi, you have been selected to become next team captain of the soccer team," Hinamori said.

"I still don't believe I'm suited for the job," Hitsugaya replied as he casually kicked his soccer ball as he is walking to school. "I have only joined it recently."

"But really, the current team captain believes in you. He thinks you're the best person to lead next year's team."

"I guess...I feel like I'm stealing the spotlight from the other members who have been in the team longer than I have."

"You're worried you might get hated?" Momo asked.

"No, I'm not worried about that."

"So ka?"

All of a sudden, the school bell rung. "Shit, I'm going to be late," Hitsugaya cursed as he kicked his soccer ball up in midair and caught it with his free arm. He then ran the rest of his way into the building, changed his footwear in the shoe locker room, ran upstairs to the second floor, and then finally to class 2-1.

Hitsugaya opened the classroom's back slide door, catching the attention of his two friends, Kusaka Sojiro and Matsumoto Rangiku. After a few short breaths, he walked his way to his seat. "Hey taicho, you just made it on time!" Matsumoto said as she watched the younger teenager sat down in front of her.

He turned his body to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Taicho?"

"Yes, from now on, I will call you captain as in captain of the soccer team."

"You don't have to address me as that."

"Nonsense!" Matsumoto said as she slapped against Hitsugaya's back, causing him to wince in pain. "I know you would love to be called that. Besides, it makes you sound a little more grown up, right?"

The white haired prodigy sighed with defeat. Even though he wouldn't admit it, but he does agree with her. _"If only Hinamori would stop calling me by that childish nickname..."_

"And if you're lucky, you might get yourself a hot girlfriend!"

"Matsumoto, I'm not interested in involving myself in a romantic relationship and I don't think I go for girls that are older than me."

"But you only think that way," Matsumoto said, raising a finger at him. "Thinking and feeling are two different things."

Hitsugaya then raised an eyebrow. She's trying to lead him somewhere. He asked, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Today, I'm going to teach you the essence of having a true social life: getting the perfect girlfriend for you."

The white haired boy then gave her a stern look and replied, "I don't need lessons from you. Besides, you don't even have a boyfriend yourself! So, why bother teaching someone when you don't have any experience?"

"You're right I don't have any previous experience with men, but regardless, I have read plenty of magazines that deal with stuff like that!"

Hitsugaya and Kusaka both gave her a weird look. "It sucks to be you Hitsugaya," Kusaka said.

The prodigy growled with frustration and then retorted, "Uruse, why doesn't she pick on you instead of me?"

"I'll answer that question for you," Matsumoto interrupted. "You have quite the anti-social life, you barely smile, and you only hang out with your most trusted friends. What you need to get rid of all that is being with someone who can make you very happy. In other words, you need a girlfriend."

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

"Here's the progress report," Hinamori said as she handed the paperwork to Kira.

"Arigato Hinamori-kun," he replied. "So, how are you doing with the assignment?"

The peach guardian turned her attention to the white haired client who is now sitting on roof, eating lunch on his own. "I think Hitsugaya-kun is doing well."

Kira smiled. "So ka? That's great."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Noticing the raven haired girl sigh, Kira suddenly asked, "Hinamori-kun, are you alright?"

"Eh?" Momo asked, before raising her hands in front of her. "W-What are you talking about? Of course, I'm alright! It's just tiring sometimes to take care of someone who is always retaliating back by poking fun of me."

"Hn, maybe my kouhai has the love syndrome," said a voice.

Momo turned around and jumped to see Hisagi behind her. "Hi-Hisagi-san! W-What are you doing here and...what is the love syndrome?"

"What? You don't know what it is?" the short black haired guardian partner asked. "I'm quite amazed that you haven't heard of it at all. It's a syndrome that is well-known _illness _that occurs everywhere especially in High School."

"A serious illness? Does Hitsugaya-kun have it?" Momo asked.

"Hn, possibly...who knows," Hisagi said.

"Eh?! Now, that's a big problem!" she exclaimed.

Before he could say anything, Hinamori is already flying her way down to the rooftop to talk with her client. Hisagi smiled with amusement and placed his hands on his hips. "She really can't tell the difference, can't she?"

"Nope, I don't think she noticed at all," Kira replied, chuckling.

* * *

Hitsugaya had his arms crossed over his chest as he sat on the concrete floor on the school roof. He noticed that more people has been coming up here more to hang out with one another. _"My presence...is becoming less scary, huh?"_ he wondered.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun!" called out a familiar voice.

Hitsugaya raised his head to see the peach guardian. Sighing with defeat, he stood up from his seat as he put his hands into his pants pockets. Making his way to the other side of the roof, he made sure no one is around, listening to his conversation with the guardian partner. "What is it Hinamori?" he asked.

"Do you have the love syndrome?" Momo frantically asked.

"W-What are you talking about? What is the love syndrome anyway?"

"NANI?! YOU HAVE THE LOVE SYNDROME TAICHO?!" exclaimed a voice.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned around and noticed the strawberry orange haired woman standing there. "I-It's Matsumoto-san!" Hinamori said.

"N-No I don't Matsumoto," Hitsugaya retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, I don't even know what it is anyway and who is the stupid person that came up with it?"

"So, who is the lucky girl you have a crush on?" Matsumoto asked.

The young prodigy gave her an icy glare. "Explain to me what is the love syndrome!"

"Alright alright ready! The love syndrome is also known as your traditional _I fell in love_ instances when one becomes attracted to another."

"That's what the love syndrome is?" Hinamori asked. "Why can't she just call it a normal crush?"

The white haired teenager then rolled his eyes. "Oh...that stuff," Hitsugaya said.

"So, answer my question already," Matsumoto replied.

"I have already told you before; I don't have the love syndrome."

"Then tell me, why did you mention it?"

"Because..." Hitsugaya said, trying to think of a valid excuse in mind, "I heard it from other people, but I wasn't really sure what they meant."

All of a sudden, Matsumoto turned her body to the side and snapped her fingers. "Darn, and I thought taicho has found someone to love."

He gave her a stern look. "You know I can hear you."

"Aw, love...it's such a romantic thing," Matsumoto said dreamily as she placed her hands together and looked up toward the clear blue sky. "You know you have fallen in love when start doing crazy things out of the ordinary. For example, you start thinking about the person non-stop and when you see them, you could feel your cheeks turn hot, and your heart pounds like crazy! But that's not the end of it, you might even stutter or become a klutz whenever you try to interact with him or her."

"And have you experienced any of those symptoms yet?"

"Actually, no...I read about it through magazines and gossips I hear around the school."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both gave her a look. "Then, she's the unofficial expert of love," the peach guardian said.

"You have no right to be telling me junk stuff like that when you haven't had any personal experience!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"But regardless, you need a girlfriend," Matsumoto said.

"And why do you think so?"

"To keep you away from having a very lonely bachelor life in the future. I'm telling you; if you don't start looking for the person who might be the love of your life now, you're going to spend the rest of your days being a hermit."

"Unlike you Matsumoto, who goes around looking for guys to date, I prefer to let nature take its toll," Hitsugaya retorted.

"In other words, you'll start chasing after girls who might be the potential love of your life after you realize you have fallen in love with them, am I right?" Matsumoto asked.

He glared at her and then replied, "Yes."

She then patted him on the shoulder, turned around, and headed towards the staircase. "Good luck with that taicho. It might be forever before you realize you're in love."

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Just as the white haired boy crossed his arms over his chest, Hinamori stood by his side and asked, "So, you don't have it, right?"

Remembering what they talked about before, Hitsugaya gave her a stern look. "Of course I don't Hinamori. Why did you ask anyway?"

Momo suddenly started fiddling with her fingers, contemplating whether she should tell the truth or not. "Well, you see, my friends from the heavenly afterlife told me that the love syndrome is some sort of serious illness and well..."

He sighed with defeat and continued her sentence, "And you thought I caught the disease. So you came down here to check up on me, right?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Gomen nesai, I should have asked them about it first."

Hitsugaya turned away from the peach guardian. "Obviously..."

"Ano Hitsugaya-kun, can you keep my existence and my friends from everyone else?"

The white haired boy half turned to meet the pleading bubbly chocolate brown eyes of Hinamori Momo. He sighed with defeat. "Do you really think I'm that much of a big mouth?"

Momo then shook her head. "No..."

He then gave her a stern look. "At least be thankful I'm not Matsumoto. She's known to be the gossip girl of the school."

Hinamori took one look at her client before she started giggling. She then smiled at him. "You got a good point there."

As he watched her giggle, Hitsugaya smile with content. He made her happy. Immediately realizing what he's doing, Hitsugaya quickly turned away from the girl and shook his head from side to side. _"What are you doing idiot? Focus!"_

Suddenly, the school bell started ringing. "Hitsugaya-kun, afternoon classes are about to start," Hinamori said.

"Ah yeah, see you," Hitsugaya said as he began making his way to the staircase with the rest of the students.

Momo happily waved him a good bye. "See you later Shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya, damn it!"

As he is walking down the stairs, the young genius sighed and looked back to see the top of the staircase empty. Moments later, after shaking a particular thought out of his mind, Hitsugaya resumed his duties to attend his afternoon classes.

* * *

Hitsugaya couldn't concentrate in class. Normally, whenever he doesn't, the prodigy would gaze at the scenery outside, watching the clouds slowly passing by. His thoughts soon wander into blankness. However, this time, it seems to wander to picture a certain raven haired guardian he knows pretty well over the past two months. Quickly snapping back into reality, Hitsugaya gave out a low growl and began scratching the side of his head. _"Concentrate! Why are you thinking about her anyway? You should be listening to the lecture!" _

Noticing Hitsugaya's behaviour in front of her, Matsumoto placed a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter. _"I wonder what you're thinking taicho..."_

Kusaka also noticed his friend's actions. He leaned over towards him and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Turning to the taller black haired teenager, Hitsugaya quickly replied, "No, it's nothing."

Matsumoto smiled with amusement. _"It doesn't look like nothing to me. You're obviously hiding something."_

"Matsumoto," the teacher suddenly said. "Please come up to the board and answer the math problem."

The strawberry orange haired woman quickly sat up and exclaimed, "Eh, already?!"

A few classmates around her started giggling with amusement. Here comes the entertaining part where she makes up various excuses to get away with it. Kusaka and his friend looked back at her. Hitsugaya placed a hand over his forehead and sighed along with his rival and friend. "There she goes again," Kusaka commented.

"That woman hasn't changed one bit," Hitsugaya replied, "despite all my efforts of teaching her."

"There's no changing Matsumoto Rangiku."

"I hate to admit it, but you're probably right about that Kusaka."

"Aside from her bad points, she has good ones as well, don't you agree?"

Hitsugaya then gave a small grin. He honestly have to give the woman some credit. However, he wouldn't allow his pride to get ruined by her shenanigans. As a result, he will keep the comment to himself.

* * *

The rest of the day has been tiring for Hitsugaya. After school, he has soccer practice to attend to. It takes up a lot of energy for him to be working hard on something he loves doing. Judging how the sky is dark, Hitsugaya knew he had to get home quickly. So, he decided to take a little short cut through Seireitei Park. "Taking a short cut, huh?" Hinamori asked, suddenly appearing at his side, flying.

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"I use it all the time whenever I'm out late."

"So ka?"

"I love you sweetie," said a voice.

"I love you too," replied another.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked to the side to see a young adult couple sitting on the bench with their arms wrapped around one another. They were gazing into each other's eyes, awing with wonder and beauty. The young lady used her hand to stroke her lover's soft and silky hair before she pulled him close to a deep loving kiss.

The young prodigy made a face and turned his head to the side, giving the young couple some privacy. On the other hand, Momo just flew by, trying to comprehend the meaning of love. "Let's go Hinamori," Hitsugaya said.

Turning to the fourteen year old high school student, Momo followed right behind him all the way back to the Hitsugaya residence.

* * *

"Tadaima," Hitsugaya greeted after he opened the front door and dragged his feet into the house.

"Obaa-san's already asleep," Hinamori said.

"It can't be helped, I was out until eight o'clock doing soccer practice and some tutoring at Matsumoto's place," he said. Hitsugaya took off his shoes, set it neatly aside, and entered the premises, going straight to his bedroom.

"Did you eat yet?"

Hitsugaya open the door to his room and closed it again behind him. Dropping his sports bag aside, Hitsugaya threw himself onto the bed with exhaustion. "I already did before I came back home," he mumbled.

"Eh, you didn't eat at Matsumoto-san's place?"

Hitsugaya changed his position by sitting up. He turned to the raven haired girl. "Believe me, you don't want to try her cooking."

"S-So ka, it's that bad?" Momo asked.

The prodigy gave her a stern look. "Why don't you use that profile folder of yours to check her out?"

"Mou, I don't need you to tell me that!" The girl pouted before snapping her fingers together, summoning the profile folder into her hands. Opening it up, she scrolled through the papers until she stopped at Matsumoto Rangiku's profile page. She read its contents. Moments later, she closed the folder again, causing it to disappear into thin air. "I see what you mean."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

He picked himself off of the bed and made his way to his wardrobe. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a few articles of clothing and a light green towel he set at the side. Just as he was about to open the bedroom door, Hinamori suddenly asked, "Where are you going?"

He stopped, looked back, and replied, "To take a shower, Baka Momo. I'm not sleeping all sweaty and dirty."

With that said he opened the door, left the peach guardian behind, and closed it behind him. Momo slapped a hand on her forehead, realizing that she asked a rhetorical question. "Mou, he probably thinks I'm some sort of stalker now."

* * *

It took her a few minutes before she was able to recollect herself. Momo sat on Hitsugaya's bed and sighed with defeat. "It's okay Momo," she told herself. "You just have to say sorry to him, that's all."

"Say sorry to who?" asked a voice.

Momo turned her head to the side and immediately felt her cheeks turn a few shades darker. She exclaimed, "H-Hitsugaya-kun! Gomen nesai!"

The peach guardian let out a small yelp before she turned her body away from the white haired boy. But it can't be helped; she just saw her client's amazingly fit body. Despite his age, the developed muscles on his body (in particular the abs). There's also the fact, she saw his hair wet and hanging down.

_"He looks quite handsome..."_

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and then draped his towel on his shoulders. He put his hands on his sides and suddenly asked the blushing guardian, "What? Never seen a guy topless before?"

Hinamori snapped back to reality and quickly shook her head back and forth for him to see. "H-Hai."

The white haired boy then sighed with defeat. As he removed the towel from his neck, Hitsugaya walked over to his wardrobe, opened it, took out a light blue T-shirt, and put it on. After hanging the wet towel on the clothes hanger, he then got under the covers of his bed. Picking up a book from the night table, he opened the novel to a particular page. Looking over to the side, to see the peach guardian still turned away from him, Hitsugaya said, "You can turn around now; I'm all dressed."

Momo turned around and noticed he is in bed with a shirt on. _"He's being considerate..."_ she thought.

"Oi Bed-Wetter, stop standing there like an idiot."

All of a sudden, Hinamori raised her hands in front of her. She pouted, "Mou, I'm not a Bed-Wetter!"

* * *

She placed her ink brush on the table and let out a sigh of relief. Momo has been sitting at the kotatsu table, working on her progress report she is going to send in sometime next week. The young guardian partner stretched her arms over her head and allowed herself to fall back all the way and onto the cold floor. "That's it for today," she said as she began picking herself up on her feet. Momo turned around to check up on her client. "It's time to go to sleep Hitsugaya...kun?"

There lay Hitsugaya Toshiro sleeping in his bed with an open book resting on the side. Hinamori let out a soft smile and walked over to him. She extended her hand out, took the book away, and set it on the kotatsu table. Returning to his bedside, Momo pulled the covers up to his shoulders so that he can sleep comfortably. At one point, he stirred in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Hitsugaya just turned his body towards the raven haired girl before his actions reduced to just breathing silently.

Momo giggled and then began brushing his snowy white hair aside. She wanted to see that peaceful face she saw several times before. Little did she know, her brushing turned into stroking. Hinamori then leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Moments later, she drew back and smiled with content. _"Shiro-chan..."_

The raven haired girl then became all mesmerized and drawn as she looked at the sleeping teenager's lips. She wanted to touch it just this once. So, she began reaching her hand towards it. Then, all of a sudden, Momo froze, ceasing all movement in her body.

**_"Aw, love...it's such a romantic thing. You know you have fallen in love when start doing crazy things out of the ordinary."_**

_"Oh no,"_ Momo thought as she withdrew her hand and used it to cover her mouth. The words Matsumoto has said before, the couple she saw at the park, and the actions she has done to the sleeping teenager._ "I kissed him on the forehead! The love syndrome...I-I fell in love with Hitsugaya-kun!" _

* * *

**References**

_**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so,_** Taicho **_- Captain, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Kouhai**_ - Lower Classman, _**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm Sorry, _**Tadaima**_ - I'm Home,_** Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Baka **_- Idiot/Stupid, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Kotatsu**_ - a low table that has a built in electric heater under it

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun! Hinamori finally realizes her feelings for Hitsugaya. Uh oh, what is she going to do now? Well, you're going to find out what happens next in my next update (_coughcough_New Year's Eve_coughcough_)! In the meantime, please review! Thank you.


	8. Fallen For You

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year's Eve everyone! There's officially less than twenty-four hours left until it's the year 2010. Yawn, yes...it's right now about twelve o'clock in the morning on December thirty-first from where I live. Man, I'm tired...oh well, it's good practice for tonight. LOL. Anyways, thank you everyone for reading chapter six and especially to my awesome reviewers: **MoonLightView, Neko-cheung, Amiru-chan, Pieps XD, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, cool's little sister, KnowledgeandImagination, sonofafluffymuffin, Yukiko Shiroryuu, feronia. wings, samantha**. To be honest, I think this is one of most favourite chapters in this story so far. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you feel the same way about reading it. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." **Flash Back Dialogue.**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Chapter Seven: **Fallen for You

_"I'm in love with him. I, Hinamori Momo, guardian of the heavenly afterlife have fallen in love with my client, Hitsugaya Toshiro, who is a living being! I can't believe it," _Momo thought over and over again. It has been two weeks since the peach guardian realized her feelings for the white haired boy. Things have been quite difficult from here on out. Whenever she sees him, Momo struggles to hold back the urges to kiss him or anything else that might get him angry. Hinamori sighed with defeat. At the same time, she just remembered her time here in the living world is running short. "What should I do?"

"What's wrong Hinamori-kun?" Kira suddenly asked.

Right now is the late morning. Around this time, Hitsugaya is at school, eating lunch with his friends on the Seireitei High School's rooftop. Momo has used this time to meet up with her friends from the heavenly afterlife and hand over her progress report. Hinamori jumped and turned around to see her pale blond haired friend hovering there. "Oh Kira-kun, you just scared me!" Momo said.

"You look like you're in some sort of trouble. Is there something I can do to help?"

Hinamori then began fiddling with her fingers, trying to find the words to say to him. She looked at him in the eyes and admitted, "You see, there is this person I like..."

"Really Hinamori? That's great!" exclaimed a voice from the side.

Momo turned her body only to see Hisagi, Renji, and Rukia in her presence. "Minna-san! Y-You're all here!"

With grins on their faces, Rukia and Renji flew up to the peach guardian. The short black haired female guardian asked, "So, who is the lucky guy?"

"Well, the thing is..."

"Don't tell you like Kira?" Renji asked, pointing at the light green winged guardian.

Kira exclaimed as he pointed a finger at himself, "Eh?! Hinamori-kun has a crush on me?"

"No, that's not it!" Momo said. "Gomen nesai, but I'm not in love with Kira-kun."

"Oh...okay then, then you must be in love with your captain," Renji dully said as just waved a hand to Hinamori.

Momo frowned. "W-Why would I fall in love with Aizen-taicho?" (_**A/N:** Now, isn't that great? xD_)

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I'm not in love with my captain! It's someone else!"

Hisagi then placed a hand on the bottom of his chin. "Someone else? You better not be les--"

"No Hisagi-san, I'm not lesbian!" Momo exclaimed.

The short black haired guardian raised his hands out in front of him. "Chill out, I'm just checking."

"Mou..."

"If it's not Kira and not Aizen-taicho, then who is the person you have a crush on?" Rukia asked.

The raven haired gulped. "Please promise me that you guys won't laugh or start telling the whole world about it."

The guardians looked at one another before resuming their attention to their young comrade. "Alright then Hinamori-kun," Kira said. "We won't make fun of you."

Renji, Rukia, and Hisagi nodded with agreement. Momo then gave them a faint smile and slowly admitted, "H-He's actually someone who is not from the heavenly afterlife."

There is a pregnant pause. "EH?! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON A LIVING BEING?!" they all exclaimed, startling the peach guardian.

"Who is he?" Rukia asked.

"What does he look like?" Renji continued.

"Do we know him?" Kira questioned.

Momo was speechless. They were throwing so many different questions at her that she couldn't respond right away. _"Mou, maybe I shouldn't have told them after all," _she thought.

"Hinamori, just tell us the person you have a crush on," Hisagi said.

The raven haired girl took a deep breath and slowly exhaled the oxygen out. Putting up a serious face, Momo replied, "The boy who I fell in love with is Hitsugaya-kun."

There is another brief moment of silence.

"EH!? YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH YOUR CLIENT?!" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya sneezed (1). "Are you coming down with a cold Hitsugaya?" Kusaka asked.

The white haired prodigy turned to the taller teenager and replied, "No, I'm not sick."

"Then someone must have been talking about you," Matsumoto suggested. She then grinned and began nudge Hitsugaya by the gut, "for example, a hot girl who might have a crush on you in particular."

Hitsugaya gave the strawberry orange haired woman a short glare. "Uruse..."

"You're so stingy, you know that? Get yourself a girlfriend already!"

"Shut up!" he exclaimed. "For the last time, I'm not going to get myself a girlfriend because you say so!"

Matsumoto folded her arms over her chest. "Aw, come on Captain! At least tell me what type of girl you like."

Hitsugaya frowned and turned his body away from the large breasted woman. Talking about the type of girl he likes is the last thing he would want to tell his friend. "I'm not telling you."

"What?! Kusaka, tell him that you would like to know as well!" Matsumoto said to the black bun haired teenager.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Kusaka snapped.

Without warning, the older woman arm hooked around his neck and pulled him towards one of her enlarged breasts. "What did you say? I can't hear you!"

"I-I-Tell us Hitsugaya! I want to know!" Kusaka exclaimed as he struggled to break free.

Watching his male friend, enduring Matsumoto's wrath from having to suffocate in her assets, Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just let go of Kusaka already Matsumoto."

Happy that her plan worked, the woman immediately let go of Kusaka and sat there, ready to listen what her little white haired friend had to say about his girl interests. Kusaka coughed a few times before turning to Hitsugaya. "You didn't have to," he said.

"It's alright, I might as well say it or else Matsumoto's going to stalk me to the ends of the Earth, trying to figure out my love interests," Hitsugaya replied.

"Yay! After knowing you for about two and a half months, I finally get to know Hitsugaya Toshiro's love interests! Ou, the Hitsugaya Fan Club Girls are totally going to be jealous of me for getting this exclusive scoop!" Matsumoto exclaimed cheerfully.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Since when did I have my own fan club?"

"Hitsugaya has a fan club?" Kusaka asked.

"First question: do you like older girls or younger ones?"

"Sh-She's not even listening to us..."

"Isn't that obvious?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, don't you just waddle there, answer my question taicho," Matsumoto said.

The fourteen year old prodigy sighed with defeat. "Age doesn't matter to me. As long she and I have feelings for one another, that perquisite is the least of our worries," he answered.

"Well, at we know you're not gay."

Hitsugaya gave her an icy glare. "Do you want me to answer your questions or not?"

"Okay okay! I'll get serious. Next question: Which girl you like: the hot and sexy type, the cute and innocent type, or the bad and aggressive type?"

The young student of Seireitei high raised an eyebrow, gave her a look, and then turned his head to the side. "The cute and innocent, I suppose..."

"Aw, kawaii! He likes cute and innocent girls! Darn, there go my chance to ask you out on a date."

Hitsugaya shot another glare at the strawberry orange haired teenager.

"I'm only kidding taicho! I only go for guys that are older than me. Geez, you always get so serious around me."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "In this case, I get serious around you because I know you don't have an interest in me," Hitsugaya replied.

"Alright then, describe your ideal girlfriend's personality."

"An annoying Bed-Wetter who always pouts and acts childish over the littlest comments I say. But to make up for all that, she just shows that silly smile of hers around me."

The two friends just stared at the young prodigy. "A Bed-Wetter?" Kusaka asked.

Matsumoto suddenly grinned. Realizing what he just blurted out, Hitsugaya quickly corrected himself. "I mean...a kind and understanding girl who is fun to hang around with," he said. _"Why did I say that?" _

The woman leaned closer to him and asked, "Never mind your previous comment, who is this _Bed-Wetter _you're talking about? Is it some girl we met before?"

"Matsumoto, leave Hitsugaya alone," Kusaka said. "If he doesn't want to talk about it, he won't."

"Aw, you're no fun Kusaka!" Matsumoto pouted. "Don't you want to know who taicho's potential life mate is?"

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

Suddenly, the school bell rung. Hitsugaya immediately left his seat and made his way towards the staircase. Matsumoto stood up and called out, "Oi, where are you going in such a hurry?"

He stopped, turned around, and glared at the strawberry orange haired woman. "I'm going somewhere far away from you as possible!"

Once Hitsugaya left the rooftop, Matsumoto put her hands on her hips. She nodded with agreement. "He definitely has someone he likes. Taicho is in denial."

Kusaka gave her a weird look. "You can tell all that from his behaviour?"

She smiled. "Yup, nothing gets away from Matsumoto Rangiku!"

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed. Listening to today's afternoon lectures has been nothing, but boring. It is very evident judging by the way the other students in his class are sleeping, yawning, drawing doodles in their notebooks, or anything else that doesn't relate to school. He can understand them. Even a genius like him sometimes needs to be the disobedient student once in a while. He turned his attention to the nice scenery outside and allowed his thoughts to drift elsewhere. _"I have soccer practice after school until five. After that, I have to do some groceries for Obaa-san. If they're cheap, I might purchase myself a nice juicy watermelon to eat. Hn...If only Hinamori is here to talk to me so that time can pass by more quickly. Where is she anyway?" _

Realizing what he just thought, Hitsugaya shook his head back and forth. _"Idiot, what are you thinking? This is not the first time your thoughts wander to that Bed-Wetter!" _

**_"An annoying Bed-Wetter who always pouts and acts childish over the littlest comments I say. Yet, she still shows that silly smile of hers despite all that."_**

He let out a small sigh. _"Why did I say that comment without thinking? Why did I talk about Hinamori during that time?"_

**_"You start thinking about the person non-stop..."_**

_"No, it can't be. I can't be in l--" _

"Hitsugaya," the teacher said. The young prodigy quickly snapped back into reality and turned his attention to his teacher, who is standing in front of the class. "Please read the next paragraph."

He pulled back his chair and stood up with his textbook in his hands. With that done, the white haired prodigy began reading to the whole class.

* * *

Momo sighed with defeat. The girl is sitting on a branch in the tree within the school premises, thinking to herself. She can't afford to let her hopes up especially after what her friends had to say about her recent feelings for the young white haired living being.

**_"You can't fall in love with him Hinamori. You have to hold back your feelings for him. He's a living being while you are a guardian of the heavenly afterlife. In other words, you're dead and he's alive. As long as he hasn't finished his years in this world, there is no way for the both of you to be together. Even if you waited patiently for him, it's not like he loves you back the same way."_**

_"They're right," _Hinamori admitted. _"I can't afford to let my feelings get in the way of my duties. You just have to get over it as soon as possible and move on with your life. Besides, Hitsugaya-kun deserves someone who is like him and not someone who is already dead like me."_

She then heard a whistling sound. The peach guardian looked up to see a group of boys gathering around together on a particular section of the soccer field, giving props and congratulating their teammate for scoring a point for the team. "Alright Hitsugaya!" one of them exclaimed.

"Nice move!" another added as he ruffled through his white hair with his hand.

Hitsugaya quickly shooed his teammate's hand away with his own as he retorted, "It's too early to celebrate; we're still a point behind! We need to tie the score before the game ends!"

As she watched her client playing his practice game against the other members of the soccer team, a smile formed on her lips. _"Hitsugaya-kun...I really am in love with him."_

The whistle sounded again. For a few minutes, she continued watching him play his game. Suddenly, Momo jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground safely. She just saw Hitsugaya do a bent over side kick to get the soccer ball in his opponent's net, thus scoring the equalizer for the team. To be honest, at that moment, she found her white haired friend really looked cool out there. "Nice score Hitsugaya-kun!" she shouted.

After the game started again, Hitsugaya sprinted his way to the front of the net and waited for his teammates to run up with the soccer ball in their possession. All of a sudden, he heard something. He turned his head to the side to see the raven haired guardian shouting and cheering for him. _"Hinamori..."_

He suddenly felt like he has butterflies in his stomach. Hitsugaya also felt his heart starting to pound much faster than usual and it has nothing to deal with exhaustion. Moments later, he felt his cheeks become heated up.

**_"When you see them, you could feel your cheeks turn hot, and your heart pounds like crazy!"_**

The next thing he knew, a soccer ball flew towards his direction and made contact with his head, sending the white haired teenager to fall back onto the grass. A failed headbutt.

Watching him get knocked to the ground by the force exerted by the soccer ball, Hinamori felt her body move on its own. Seconds later, she is at his side, nudging him awake. "Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Please, wake up and answer me!"

The white haired boy groaned as his consciousness returned to him. He opened his emerald-teal eyes to see the raven haired girl close to his face. They are a mere inches away from lip contact. His cheeks heated up once more.

Once Momo saw him awake, she gave him some distance so that he could sit up. "You're awake. Are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I..." For some reason, the words he wanted to say became stuck in his throat. His body isn't listening to what his thoughts are trying to tell him to do. He is in the spur of the moment.

**_"But that's not the end of it; you might even stutter or become a klutz whenever you try to interact with him or her."_**

"Oi Hitsugaya! Why are you just sitting there?" one of his teammates called out to him. "Get back on your feet and help us steal the ball away!"

The white haired boy quickly got back on his feet and ran to the other side of the field to catch up to the rest of his soccer teammates, quickly leaving Hinamori Momo behind. To be honest, he wanted a moment to talk with the girl, but under the unusual circumstances he is in, he couldn't. _"Why can't I say anything to her?" _he thought.

Momo gave a sigh of relief. She is glad that Hitsugaya's injuries weren't that serious. The girl got worried about him over something close to nothing. With that, the peach guardian realized her true happiness will always remain with him. He has officially stolen her heart away. _"I need to ask the others how to get over this."_

_

* * *

_

"You're just going to have to cope with it Hinamori," Hisagi suggested. Hinamori took some time to meet up with her guardian friends high up in the sky above the Hitsugaya residence, asking for their opinion on how to deal with her problem.

"Hisagi-san's right," Kira agreed. "You only have two more weeks left until you have to leave."

"So ka?" Momo said sadly.

Rukia placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's depressing, but you have to be strong when the time comes."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Y-You're right."

Renji yawned. "Can we head back already? It's already around nine thirty at night."

"Oh stop bellyaching Renji!" Rukia retorted.

"Well sorry! A few hours ago, I had sword fighting practice with Zaraki-taicho and Ikkaku-san! You know how tiring they could be? Very tiring."

The short black haired girl sighed with defeat and decided to ignore the red head. "You better head back down to check up on Hitsugaya."

"Ah yeah, I should," Momo said. "Thanks for taking your time off for me."

"No problem Hinamori-kun," Kira replied. "That's what friends do, right?"

Hinamori smiled and nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

"Ja ne."

"See you later Hinamori," Hisagi said.

"Bye!" Rukia added.

"Later," Renji commented.

With that said, the four guardian partners of the heavenly afterlife, flew away. Momo sighed with defeat. "It's time for me to head back."

* * *

When he got home, Hitsugaya didn't bother to eat dinner or even start on his homework. All he did was lock himself in his bedroom, lying on top of his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He is busy reflecting on the events of what happened today. _"What is wrong with me?" _he thought. _"I never had a problem being around or even talking to her."_

He let out a sigh and turned his body to one side. He then closed his eyes.

_"This is confusing. For once in my life, I don't know what to do. I have tried to ignore it, but it just keeps interfering with my life! Why am I acting like the way I did around her or whenever I think about her?"_

**_"Good luck with that taicho. It might be forever before you realize you're in love._**_"_

After a few long minutes of thinking deeply, Hitsugaya quickly reopened his emerald-teal eyes and sat up in bed with a sudden premonition._ "No, it's not forever. I realize it now...__I have fallen in love with Hinamori."_

* * *

**References**

_**Minna**_ - Everyone, _**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm Sorry, _**Taicho**_ - Captain,_** Kawaii **_- Cute, _**Obaa-san **_- Grandmother, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so,_** Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (casual/informal)

(1) There is this Japanese superstition that if you sneeze, someone is most likely talking about you. xD

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now Hitsugaya has also realized his feelings for Hinamori. Ou, isn't that great? xD The big question now is...will they be able to be together before Momo's time in the living world runs out? Find out in my next update! In the meantime, please press the pretty green button below. Thanks!


	9. Wavering Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own is my original character Suzuki Kimiko which I will introduce later in the chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'm back again with another chapter of Blessed from the Heavens ALT. Special thanks goes to my reviewers: **KnowledgeandImagination, feronia. wings, Amiru-chan, Yukiko Shiroryuu, Pieps XD, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Neko-cheung, samantha, sapphire wind**. Thank you so much! Without further delay, enjoy chapter eight!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Chapter Eight: **Wavering Feelings

He didn't care about his surroundings. He couldn't get mad at anyone or even concentrate on his book he is supposed to read ahead of time. The raven haired guardian is the only thing that is clouding his thoughts. It has been that way since his realization. Hitsugaya Toshiro, the young prodigy of Seireitei High School is in love with his guardian, Hinamori Momo._ "Should I tell her?"_ he wondered, looking up into the sky to watch the clouds passing by.

There were many opportunities; over the last two weeks, he can confess to the peach guardian, but he didn't. _"I can't tell her. She's a spirit and I'm a living being. Unless I commit suicide, a romantic relationship between the both of us can never happen. It is the same vice-versa; guardians can't have a second chance at life, can it?"_

He sighed with defeat. _"Suicide? That's stupid. She definitely won't be...happy if I do that and...getting another life; it must be against the heavenly law."_

Hitsugaya sat up and then watched a few of his schoolmates playing dodge ball in the field. _"What are you thinking? You shouldn't get your hopes up. It's not like Hinamori feels the same way about you."_

Raising a hand, the young prodigy began brushing through his loose bangs to the side with his hand. He then used it to cover part of his face. _"Damn it, I have to get over it quick! Having feelings for her is a hopeless cause."_

_

* * *

_

_"He loves me..."_

A white flower petal fluttered down before disappearing into thin air.

_"He loves me not..."_

Another one fell.

_"He loves me..."_

And another.

_"He loves me not..."_

And another. When Hinamori is left with one petal on her daisy, she lifted it up to her face. Her chocolate brown eyes just soften at the next words she is about to say.

_"He...loves me."_

All of a sudden, Momo tossed the leftover daisy somewhere behind her head. She then placed her hands on the sides of her head, pouting with great frustration. "Mou, you already accepted that Hitsugaya-kun and I can never be together! So, why are you even doing this?!" (_**A/N:** LMAO. I just had to...xD_)

The peach guardian then looked down on the ground below her to see that the students of Seireitei High School are outside and out of classes. "It's lunch time, huh?" she wondered. "Hitsugaya-kun isn't at his usual spot on the roof. He must be busy with something."

With a flick of her finger, Momo summoned a digital clock with wings. She checked the time. "I have two days until I have to return to the heavenly afterlife. I have two days to help him find a place where he belongs...and finally, two days left to be with Hitsugaya-kun."

Suddenly, the flying clock disappeared into thin air with a single poof. The raven haired girl wrapped her hands around herself and let out a sigh. "I better finish my latest progress report," she said. "My friends are going to drop by later today to pick it up."

With that said, Hinamori summoned an ink brush and a several sheets of paper in her hands. She then began writing.

* * *

Later in the day, when the peach guardian finished writing her report, she flew down to check up on her white haired friend. Right about this time, afternoon classes are over for the day. Everyone is getting ready to go home. Finding the young prodigy waiting outside in the courtyard, Momo landed on the ground. She is about to run up and speak to her client when Matsumoto suddenly interrupted, "Hey taicho! Thanks for waiting!"

Hitsugaya gave the taller teenager a look, turned around, and began walking. "Let's get going to your place already."

"Eh, shouldn't we wait for Kusaka?"

He stopped and turned to the strawberry orange haired teenager. "He told me that he has to run home early. Apparently, he has some important plans to attend to."

"So ka? Alright then, it's just too bad," Matsumoto said as the two teenagers began walking out of the premises. "I just bought some great sake last night for him to try out."

"It's more like stuffing into his face," Hitsugaya replied.

Momo quietly followed behind them, listening on their conversation. This time, she is going to watch him live his life. "Oh look over there," Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and then turned to where she was pointing at. There stood a waiting young girl, standing outside the premises of the nearby school, Seireitei Junior High. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya walked up to her. The woman bent over to the girl and asked, "Hey, are you waiting for someone?"

The girl looked up to Matsumoto and then Hitsugaya. She looked down on the ground and then mumbled, "Y-Yes, I am."

"Who are you waiting for? Maybe we can help you find the person."

"D-Daijobou, h-he's here."

Matsumoto blinked.

"Him?" She turned and then pointed to the young white haired teenager beside her. "You been meaning to say that you were waiting for taicho this whole time?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"You're Suzuki Kimiko, right?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked.

The long brown haired turned a few shades darker. She quickly replied, "H-Hai! W-We used to be in the same class before you suddenly got transferred into Seireitei High School."

"I see. Why were you waiting for me?"

Kimiko looked down on the ground for a moment and mumbled, "I-I've been meaning to tell you this for a while...Hitsugaya-kun."

He then asked, "What is it?"

She turned for head to the side and then looked directly into the emerald-teal eyes of the white haired prodigy. "I-I...like you!"

There was a moment of silence between them and everyone around. Hitsugaya blinked a few times before resuming the conversation. "What you mean by like..."

"Yes! I really like like you as in _I love you_!" Suzuki exclaimed, feeling all red faced. "I have feelings for you. Back when we were still in the same class, I have always watched you. You didn't have any friends to talk to. I really felt bad and wanted to be friends with you. However, before that could happen, you suddenly changed schools. I was really sad you left and before long, I realized I have developed a crush on you."

Momo's eyes widened to hear such words say out of the girl's mouth. _"She loves him too,"_ she thought. Suddenly, she felt her heart just sink into the bottom of her stomach. The peach guardian suddenly gripped tightly onto the bottom of her shirt, trying to suppress the feelings she is currently experiencing. _"It's for the best."_

She stepped closer to her client and whispered in his ear. "Reply to her Hitsugaya-kun. You don't want to keep her waiting."

Hearing the guardian say that to him caused the white haired boy to look down on the concrete floor and think about it. Matsumoto had her fists raised up in front of her. She is all excited. She is a witness to this almost impossible scenario. Someone has confessed to the future soccer captain that she likes him! _"Come on taicho, you can do it! Tell her that you like her back!"_

Hitsugaya looked up at the curious brown haired girl and finally replied, "Arigato Suzuki for telling me your feelings..."

_"He does like her!" _Matsumoto exclaimed in thought.

_"Congratulations Hitsugaya-kun..." _Momo thought sadly.

"...but I can't go out with you," Hitsugaya continued, shocking the two girls.

_"Eh?! Taicho, what are you doing?!" _Matsumoto shouted mentally.

"You're likable and everything. However...my heart is already taken away from someone else."

_"Someone else?"_ Momo wondered.

Suzuki then let out a sigh and said, "In other words, you have feelings for another girl."

Hitsugaya slowly nodded with agreement. "Yes, I do."

"So, it must be someone from your school."

_"He loves someone...and it's not me,"_ Hinamori said before she flew away from the group.

"Suzuki, I--" Hitsugaya said before he was interrupted.

Kimiko shook her head and smiled. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me. I understand."

"I'm sorry I can't return your feelings the same way. I-It's just...I can't lie to myself. If we started this relationship, in the long run, I will be the only one unhappy."

"I know and thank you for being honest with me. You're really a nice person Hitsugaya-kun."

"Can we at least be friends?"

Kimiko then smiled at the white haired teenager and said, "Thank you and yes, we can sure be friends."

Hitsugaya gave her a faint smile. All of a sudden, they heard a car honk at the side. The three teenagers turned their heads and saw a silver car park near the sidewalk. Kimiko turned to them and said, "There's my ride. I'll see you some other time."

"Ja ne Suzuki," he said as he watched her open the back car door.

Before she entered, Kimiko ran up to Hitsugaya and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, leaving him totally stunned. Matsumoto put a hand over her mouth, holding back her giggle as her white haired friend gave her an icy glare. The brown haired girl entered the car and pulled down the window. "Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hn, what?"

She then smiled. "Live life to the fullest and be sure to tell your crush how much you feel."

With that said, the car started and it drove away with Kimiko saying a warm farewell to her crush. "Bye Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. _"Telling my crush my sediments is not that easy than you think, Suzuki."_

He then glared at Matsumoto, who has been this whole time snickering at him. "Yes, I have a crush on someone and no, you're not helping at all."

"Eh, but taicho, I didn't even say a thing yet!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

As the strawberry orange haired teenager started complaining, Hitsugaya realized that his guardian that was at his side a while ago, is nowhere to be found anywhere. _"Hinamori..."_

* * *

By the time he returned to his room, it is late at night. Hitsugaya opened the door to his bedroom and froze on the spot. Sitting on his bed is Hinamori Momo. Judging by the way she is curled up with her head buried in her arms and making sobbing noises, the girl was crying this whole time. He quietly closed the door behind him, placed his sports bag aside, and sat on the bed next to her. The one thing he hated the most is watching a girl cry, in particular, his crush. Hitsugaya sighed with defeat and began scratching his head, trying to figure out what he should do. "Hinamori, what's wrong?" he finally asked.

Moments later, Momo raised her head to see the concerned face of Hitsugaya Toshiro. "I-I..."

To him, it looked like she has been crying for long hours alone in this room. All of a sudden, he extended a hand behind her back and quickly pulled her close so that her head makes contact with his chest. Momo was surprised by his sudden boldness, but didn't pull away immediately. Instead, leaned closer to the white haired teenager, buried her face into his dress shirt, and continued to cry. Hitsugaya eventually wrapped his other arm around her, keeping her in a deep embrace. He closed his eyes and began gently rubbing her back, providing comfort for the girl. "Whatever it is, things will get better."

"It's not that easy Hitsugaya-kun," she finally said.

Hitsugaya ceased his movements and then asked, "What is not easy?"

"You see...I have a crush on someone."

His eyes widened, shocked by the news. He could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat or two. Looking down at her, he further questioned, "You...have a crush?"

"Yes," Momo replied. "He's a friend of mine. We have a pretty good relationship and everything, but...it turns out that he likes another girl."

Even though his heart is breaking with each passing minute, Hitsugaya wanted to know. "Do...you love him?"

Hinamori then had a faint smile on her lips. She looked up at the white haired boy and replied, "Yes, I do love him very much and...I don't think I can ever get over it."

_"She...loves him very much. I'm no match for him." _Hitsugaya then gave the raven haired girl a warm smile. "There...is no point trying to mope around and feel all depressed Hinamori."

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Y-You just have to continue moving forward. Time won't stop for you. That's...how life is. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Hitsugaya stopped for a brief moment and continued, "Even if you can't be with him, as long as...he is happy, then you should be happy as well."

"If you're lucky...maybe someday he will come to you and provide you with the happiness you always wanted."

"You think so?"

"I believe it. Just don't lose hope."

_"I-I never knew he has such thoughtful words to say..." _The peach guardian lowered her head and tightened her grip on his shirt. _"No wonder it's one of the reasons I have fallen for him."_

_"Even if I can't be with her, I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy," _he thought._ "Because I love her so much, this is a promise I will keep."_

"Thank you for comforting and making me feel better," Momo said.

"You're welcome Hinamori."

* * *

**References**

_**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright,_** Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (casual/informal)

* * *

**Author's Note:** *sniffles* Bitter-sweet happiness is sometimes hard to take. Poor Toshiro...poor Momo. Gah, what are you talking about?! They're too dense to figure out each other's feelings! LOL. I just ruined the moment.

Anyway, chapter nine is the climatic point in the story. If you have read the original story, then you should have an idea what is going to happen. xD For the others that don't...well, you just have to wait and find out. In the meantime, please review and I'll be back soon. Thanks!


	10. Thank You for Everything

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The climatic chapter you have all been waiting for! Thank you everyone for being so patient especially my reviewers: **Pieps XD, feronia. wings, Kay. Shirogane, Amiru-chan, Yukiko Shiroryuu, KnowledgeandImagination, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, Neko-cheung, samantha, MoonLightView, OrigamiPearl**. Without any further delay, enjoy chapter nine!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Chapter Nine: **Thank You for Everything

Hitsugaya opened his emerald-teal eyes and the first thing he saw is the face of Hinamori Momo. He flinched and immediately sat up to see the sleeping guardian resting right next to him in bed. _"That's right, we must have been very tired last night," _he concluded. _"We accidentally slept together." _

There was a brief moment of silence. _"Slept together?" _

Suddenly, the young prodigy began picturing an image of him and Hinamori in bed together, wrapped and tangled in each others arms and legs, protecting one another with the special seal of trust and love: a deep loving kiss. Hitsugaya flinched and shook the thought out of his head. _"Shit, I knew I should have not hung around with Matsumoto for too long." _

He then took a look at his clothing. He slept in his school uniform. Looking over at his alarm clock, he determined the time to be currently seven fifteen in the morning. "It's still early, huh?"

He heard a moan followed by a groan. Hitsugaya turned his head to the side to see the raven haired guardian shifting around in his bed. It is moments later, Momo rolled off of it and crashed onto the wooden flooring below. "Itte!" she exclaimed out loud as she sat up.

"Baka, that's what you get for moving around too much in bed," Hitsugaya retorted.

Momo blinked a few times and then looked up to see the white haired boy standing there. "Sh-Shiro-chan!"

An eye twitched from Hitsugaya, but it didn't take long for him to sigh with defeat. There is no point in trying to correct her when she's only going to get it wrong again. "You're finally awake."

"Ah hai," Momo replied, nodding with agreement. But then, she realized something. The peach guardian turned her head to see the empty bed beside her and then to Hitsugaya. She pointed at the bed and asked, "Was I...sleeping on your bed?"

Remembering the image of the both of them sleeping in the same bed, Hitsugaya felt his cheeks heating up. He immediately turned his body to the side so that the girl couldn't see him. "Y-Yeah, you were sleeping there."

"Gomen nesai for taking your spot," she apologized.

"Iie, it's alright."

"You must have a difficult time sleeping last night. You slept on the floor instead."

He turned a few shades darker. _"Actually, we slept together," _he thought. "I wasn't bothered by it."

"So ka?" Momo then smiled with content. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

He looked back to see her smiling sweetly at him. He couldn't help, but feel the same way. _"Her smile is always the best..."_

"Hitsugaya-kun."

He snapped back into reality and noticed she has been calling him a few times. "Hn, what?"

"Obaa-san just called you down for breakfast," Hinamori said.

"Ah yeah." With a nod of agreement, Hitsugaya began straightening the wrinkles on his clothes and then fix the dark blue tie wrapped around his neck. Grabbing his sports bag from the side, he opened the bedroom door and ran downstairs to meet his grandmother in the kitchen.

Momo then looked down on her hands and began fiddling with it. "That's right. Today is my last day to be with him."

* * *

Once he made it upstairs on the second floor of the school, a swarm of girls came crowding around him, preventing him from going any further. "W-What is going on?!" Hinamori, who is standing right behind her client, asked.

"H-How am I supposed to know?" Hitsugaya asked, trying to slither his way through the screaming and squealing girls.

"Is it true Hitsugaya-sama?!" one of them asked.

"You have to tell us!" another exclaimed.

"Is it true that you have a crush on someone?"

"W-What?!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "W-What are you all talking about?"

"We heard a rumour that you have fallen in love with a girl and she attends this school!"

"I love you! You have a crush on me!" another girl exclaimed.

"No, he has a crush on me!"

"Shut up you bitch!"

"You're the bitch around here!"

As the girls started arguing amongst one another, Hitsugaya ignored them and turned to the raven haired girl beside him. He said, "Let's go before they notice."

Momo then nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

They used the opportunity to get away from them and quickly make their way to his homeroom class 2-1. Hitsugaya opened the slide door, entered, and immediately closed it behind him. Hearing the loud shut, Matsumoto and Kusaka raised their heads to see the panting white haired prodigy standing against the door. "Oi, you look like you just got hit by a truck," Kusaka said.

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat and then slowly made his way to his desk. "Tell me about it," he replied. "Apparently, a bunch of girls came crowding around me, asking if they are the girl I have fallen in love with."

"Fallen in love with? You have a crush on someone?"

He sat on his seat at his desk, turned his body around, and then glared at the person most likely responsible for all this. "Since it's not much of a _secret_ anymore, I might as well say it out in the open: yes, I am in love with someone. I wonder who the dope that started the rumour is."

Matsumoto suddenly pointed a finger at herself before folding her arms over her chest. "Taicho, now don't you dare start pointing fingers at people when you don't have evidence."

"I don't need evidence to prove a rumour," Hitsugaya retorted. "You are a witness to the whole thing! You know the exact words that came out of my mouth in regards to that!"

"Yeah, I know. However, you still haven't told me your crush's identity," Matsumoto replied. "So I thought spreading a rumour should do the trick."

"In other words, you were trying to pressure me to saying it."

She smiled happily. "Yep! Using the girls from the Hitsugaya Fan Club, I'm glad my plan is working out perfectly!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

_"His crush's identity..." _Momo thought as she silently watched from the back of the room, her client's behaviour. She only has one day to see, to hear, to touch, and to love the white haired boy. She only has one day before she has to let him go. _"I hope you are able to return his sediments once he confesses to you." _

Hitsugaya glanced back to see her watching him from the back of the classroom. He then adverted his attention to the front and began wondering to himself. _"She...still hasn't gotten over it, huh?" _

_

* * *

_

Thoughts about the peach guardian continued to linger in his mind. By the time it is after school, Hitsugaya is walking home with his two friends, Kusaka and Matsumoto. "Hey did you hear?" the woman asked. "Fuji-senpai and Kumi-senpai just broke up at lunch time?"

"Eh, again?" Kusaka asked.

"Yeah! This is the third time they've done that!"

"It's actually amazing they keep coming back together."

As the two teenagers continued to chat, Hitsugaya is busy thinking of a solution to his little problem: how is he going to make Hinamori happy? "Oi taicho, you're dazing off," Matsumoto said.

Snapping back into reality, noticed the strawberry orange haired woman is in his face. "W-What?"

She smiled. "You're in deep thought. Are you thinking about your one destined lover?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "Uruse."

"So you are thinking about her. Have you told her your feelings yet?"

"Shut up Matsumoto. I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't tell me she rejected you?!"

"That's not it!" he yelled.

"Now Matsumoto, leave Hitsugaya alone," Kusaka said. "Sometimes I can't understand why you keep picking on him."

"Well, let me tell you the reason then: I'm teaching him the essence of being a man."

"W-What?"

Hitsugaya glared at the older woman and then sighed with defeat, shaking his head back and forth._ "Making friends with her is a big mistake."_

"You're a woman Matsumoto! Don't you dare go around and teach us how to be men!"

All of a sudden, a thought came into mind. Hitsugaya picked up his walking space and eventually passed by Kusaka and Matsumoto. By the time the two teenagers noticed, they began following behind him. "Oi, where are you going?" Matsumoto asked.

"I have important business to take care of," Hitsugaya replied. "I am needed at home."

With that said, he ran the rest of his way home, leaving the other two teenagers to ponder. "It must be important," Kusaka said.

Matsumoto let out a sigh. She folded her over her chest. "At least we know, he's not moping around anymore. He's going to get the job done. Besides, that's the kind of person he is."

* * *

Momo sighed with defeat. She spent the last couple of hours sitting on the rooftop of the Hitsugaya residence, reflecting to herself. "There's only about six hours left until the expiration time," she said.

She watched the clouds passing by slowly above her. "I wonder what Hitsugaya-kun is up to. Around this time, he should already be at home."

The peach guardian sat up and jumped down to his balcony. She placed a hand on the door handle and slowly opened it. Suddenly, Momo found Hitsugaya's bedroom to be empty. _"I guess he's not home yet," _she thought.

As she scanned the room, nothing appeared to be out of place except for the single small fruit tart sitting on the kotatsu table. "What is this doing here?" Momo wondered as she walked up to it.

"It's for you," said a voice.

The peach guardian turned around to see her client leaning against the bedroom door sill. "Hitsugaya-kun, I-I don't understand," Momo said.

"Just eat it, okay?"

"Ah hai!" Momo turned back to the tart. With one glance at it, she concluded it to be homemade. _"It looks delicious. The way the fruit are placed: the strawberries, the blueberries, and the peaches; it looks like a blooming flower." _

The peach guardian picked it up and took a bite from it. All of a sudden, Momo stopped. Hitsugaya noticed her behaviour and became a little worried. _"Did I overdo it?" _

"Umai! It tastes so good!" Momo exclaimed. The peach guardian quickly left her seat and ran up to the shorter teenager. "Sugoi, where did you get it from?"

"I made it."

"Eh? YOU MADE IT?!" Hinamori glanced at the tart and then once again to Toshiro. "Wow, I never knew you were good at making desserts."

"I rarely make them," he admitted.

"Hn, why don't you make them?" Momo asked.

"I only make them for my family on special occasions."

"So ka? Then, I'm the first friend to eat this." Momo then smiled. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

_"She looks happier. That's good," _he thought, smiling back at her.

"Do you have more of this?"

Hitsugaya then showed a grin. "If you eat anymore, you might get fat."

Momo made a blow fish face and pouted, "Mou, that's so mean to say Shiro-chan!"

"For the millionth time, don't call me by that childish nickname Bed-Wetter Momo. It's Hitsugaya!"

* * *

Time has passed by so quickly for Hitsugaya and Hinamori. The guardian and the boy both spent the next three hours in each other's presence. In their thoughts, they knew their futures with one another couldn't exist. So, staying together like this is enough for them. As long as the other is happy, they could be happy as well. Silence is present in the room as the two friends were sitting next to one another, eating watermelons together. "Three months ago, I came down here to help grant your wish," Momo suddenly said. "Hitsugaya-kun, have you found the place where you belong?"

Hitsugaya stopped eating for a moment and then turned to the raven haired girl. "W-What's with the question all of a sudden?"

"I just want to know."

The white haired boy didn't answer right away. He is too busy thinking about her previous comment._ "That's right; it has been three months since she came down here. Time seems to pass by so fast," _he thought. "I think so."

"So ka? That's great to hear," Momo said. _"I'm glad that you're happy."_

"Hinamori..."

"Hn, nani?"

"I'm glad to have met you," he suddenly said, surprising the raven haired girl. "If it weren't for your help, things could have been worse for me. Thank you for everything Hinamori."

Seeing him smile made the peach guardian content. _"This looks like the last time I will see you smiling like that,"_ she thought. "You're welcome Hitsugaya-kun."

* * *

Late at night, when Hitsugaya and his grandmother are long asleep, Momo made her last appearance at his bedside. Sitting down on my knees, she leaned over towards the sleeping teenager. Watching him rest peacefully made the raven haired girl raise a hand and gently brush his bangs aside. "Thank you Hitsugaya-kun for being my friend."

After a few minutes of sitting there, the peach guardian left her seat and face towards the glass door. Just when she opened the door, Momo heard a voice ask, "Where are you going?"

She gasped knowing whose voice it belongs to. Momo slowly turned around to see the white haired boy sitting up from bed, looking at her. She personally didn't want him to know, but she couldn't get away now. With a sigh, the young girl half turned to him and said, "Gomen nesai, but this is where I depart."

Hitsugaya quickly left the safety of his bed just to rush up to the older girl. "Depart?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

Hinamori looked down on the wooden flooring and then raised her head to face him. "After a mission is done or the guardian's given time has expired, they must return to the heavenly afterlife."

Hearing her comment hurt him inside. _"That's right. I said that I have found the place where I belong. There is no purpose for her to stay here anymore," _he thought. "Wi-Will I ever see you again?"

Momo silently and slowly shook her head. "No..." she quietly replied, "not for the rest of your life here."

"Hinamori..."

"Daijobou, I know we'll see each other again up there," Momo suddenly said as she pointed a finger up to the ceiling. "Then, I can show you around and everything. I'll also introduce you to my friends. I'm sure they'll like you. They're very friendly people. So...so, I'll wait for you until then, okay?"

_"Waiting for me, huh?" _Hitsugaya thought. "I'll look forward to that."

When Hitsugaya said that, it made Hinamori a little happy even if it's a misunderstanding on her part. She then gave him a warm smile. "I-I...Take care of yourself."

The young prodigy slowly nodded with agreement. "Y-You too Hinamori."

All of a sudden, Momo became shrouded in a pinkish-red aura. "W-What's happening?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It's almost midnight," she replied. "I have to leave now."

Just as she turned around and stepped into the balcony, Momo felt a tug on her wrist. She looked back to see Hitsugaya. "W-Wait for a second..."

With a short nod, the young boy left the girl's side to go to his work desk. He opened the top drawer and took out a thin flat dark blue box. After closing the drawer once more, he slowly walked up to the raven haired girl and held it out. Hinamori looked down at it and then looked up at Toshiro. "Is this fo--"

"So that you wouldn't forget me," he interrupted. "Just...be lucky that you're getting something from me."

Momo gratefully accepted his offer and held it tight against her chest. "Thank you. I'm sure when you make it to the heavenly afterlife; you would make one great guardian Hitsugaya-kun."

"We'll always be friends Hinamori."

_"Yeah, just friends..." _she thought. The peach guardian nodded. "In this life and the next, we're friends forever."

With a short nod, he followed the girl to the balcony. Momo silently waved a small farewell to the young prodigy before she began spreading her pinkish-red wings. Just as she leaped into the air, Hitsugaya ran to the edge and watched her for one last time.

_"Sayonara Shiro-chan," _Momo thought before turning around and flying away towards the shining moon in the clear night sky.

Hitsugaya watched her fly away from his sights for a few minutes. Once she is gone, he let out a sigh. "There she goes along with your chance for happiness..."

Just as he was about to retreat back into his bedroom, he noticed a single pinkish-red feather fluttered down from the skies. Extending it out, Hitsugaya allowed the feather to fall into the palm of his hand. With one good look at it, he clenched it tightly and looked towards the direction where she is headed towards: the heavenly afterlife.

_"Good bye...Momo."_

* * *

**References**

_**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Gomen nesai**_ - I'm sorry, _**Iie**_ - No, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Taicho **_- Captain, _**Senpai**_ - Upperclassman, _**Uruse **_- Shut Up, _**Kotatsu **_- a low table with a built in electric heater underneath, _**Umai**_ - Delicious,_** Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Nani**** - **_What, _**Daijobou**_ - It's alright, _**Sayonara**_ - Good Bye (formal or when one is not seeing someone for a very long time)

* * *

**Author's Note:** *wipes tear away* You must really hate me now for breaking this lovely couple apart. It's understandable. However, don't expect the story to end just yet. There's still chapter ten and the epilogue. (What?! The story's about to end already?!) In the meantime, please leave a review for me to read. Thanks!


	11. The Place Where I Belong

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, I've got just over 100 reviews for this story so far! Thank you to my dear reviewers for continuously leaving your comments and questions for me to read and answer. Please continue to support me as I finish this story up. Special thanks goes to **OrigamiPearl, Pieps XD, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Neko-cheung, KnowledgeandImagination, samantha, MoonLightView, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, Amiru-chan**, **Yukiko Shiroryuu, sonofafluffymuffin, sapphire wind **for your awesome reviews! I have left you all hanging long enough; now it's time to find out what happens to Toshiro in chapter ten. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Chapter Ten: **The Place Where I Belong

Hitsugaya's world quickly reverted back to normal ever since the departure of the peach guardian. With the fated promise in the back of his mind, the boy genius knew he couldn't sit around and wait for that day to come. He needed something to do in order to pass the time. For now, he just concentrated on soccer practice, school, and hanging out with his two closest friends.

Little did he know, two months has already passed by. It is currently July and he is now in summer vacation. "Damn it, the weather's too hot," Hitsugaya complained as he sat against the wall, feeling the wind generated from his electric fan, blowing in his face.

Suddenly, his cell phone began ringing. Picking the electronic device up from the side, Hitsugaya noticed from the LCD screen, Matsumoto calling. He let out a small sigh, flipped it open, and put it against his ear. "What is it Matsumoto?"

Before his friend on the other line could say anything else, the young prodigy put some distance between him and the speaker before she could yell, "Is that how you address your friend after not meeting them since the end of the school year?"

Placing the phone against his ear once more, Hitsugaya replied, "It can't be helped. My mother came home during that time period."

"Eh?! Naomi-san visited!? Why didn't you tell me anything about it?"

"Uruse, I don't want you to disturb us."

"Geez, you are a Mommy's Boy."

An eye twitched. "Do you want me to hang up on you? What exactly are you calling me for?"

"Wha--Oh yeah! Hey taicho, care to join me at the Seireitei Shrine today?" she asked.

"Seireitei Shrine? Why there?"

"Don't you remember? Today is the Fireworks Festival."

_"The Fireworks Festival, huh?" _Hitsugaya thought. He remembered those days. When he was younger, both his parents would take him to Seireitei Shrine to see the pretty colours fire into the clear night sky. Over there, they would play goldfish catching and dance around a large bonfire. It was a fun time indeed for the child prodigy.

"Well, do you want to come or not?"

"Hn...Fine, I'll come."

"Really, you'll come? That's great! I'll see you downstairs!"

Hitsugaya quickly sat up and then asked, "Downstairs? What are you talking about Matsumo--" She hung up the other line. He let out a low growl before he closed the flip phone and placed it down on the floor. "She is prepared to drag me out of the house even if I say no."

All of a sudden, the door slammed open, revealing the all too familiar happy large breasted woman, dressed in a long red flowery patterned yukata. "Hey taicho, I came here as fast as I could!" she exclaimed.

Hitsugaya immediately stood up and yelled at her. "Matsumoto, ever heard of knocking? It's also too early to go there. There's still about four hours left until the fireworks start."

"Aw, come on!" Matsumoto pouted. "Can't we hang out with one another for a whole day and have fun?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a glare. The white haired boy then sighed with defeat and walked over to his closet. "Fine, just give me a second."

The older woman smiled and called out to him. "Be sure you wear your yukata or else I'm going to have to force you to dress in one!"

Just as she left the bedroom and closed the door behind her, Hitsugaya yelled, "MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

"Itterashai," Hitsugaya said before leaving the residence with his friend. He is dressed in a semi-long light green yukata with dark and emerald green bamboo leaf patterns held together by his dark blue obi sash. He is also wearing a pair of waraji on his feet. (**_A/N:_**_ Here's some trivia; it's the outfit he wore in Bleach Episode 239! Kawaii! xD_)

"Aw, did Obaa-san made this for you?"

The young prodigy gave him an icy glare. "Shut up," he retorted.

Matsumoto smiled. "Well, let's get going now!"

As the two friends were walking, Hitsugaya noticed Matsumoto turned left instead of right. "Oi, the shrine is this way," he said, pointing at the direction they are supposed to go.

Matsumoto stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah, I know that. We're going to Kusaka's first."

Just as she continued walking in the other direction, Hitsugaya sighed with defeat and began following her. "I knew it; you're planning to drag him along too."

"Yup yup! The more, the merrier as I would always say!"

"I give up..."

* * *

Kusaka laughed as the three friends walked up the stairs to the Seireitei Shrine. "Aren't you the unlucky one Hitsugaya?" he asked. "You're the only one forced to dress in a yukata."

"Shut up," Hitsugaya retorted as he folded his arms over his chest. "Matsumoto is always the culprit when it comes to stuff like this."

"Oh stop bellyaching taicho," Matsumoto happily replied. "Since you are wearing a yukata, it's almost one hundred percent certain you'll steal a girl's heart!"

_"Steal a girl's heart? That can be done hands down. However, out of all of them, one managed__ to steal mine and left with it,__" _he thought, remembering a dear friend in mind.

"Oh look!" Kusaka exclaimed. "The fireworks have already started!"

"Damn it, we're late!" Matsumoto shouted as she began running ahead of the boys. "That's what you two get for lagging so much!"

"You're the one who forced us to stop by at that store!" Kusaka complained as he chased after her. "We had to drag you out there before you purchased anything!"

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. They didn't realize they left the white haired teenage alone. He then continued his way into the shrine to watch the fireworks.

* * *

He couldn't find his two friends. There are too many people around. So, he decided to watch the fireworks from a nearby lake. Leaning against a tree, he watched the little flares light up the sky. Hitsugaya let out a small smile. _"If only you were able to see it," _he thought. _"The fireworks are beautiful...just like you."_

The prodigy remembered the first day he met her. At first, he found her to be an innocent klutz, always unsure of her decisions. As time passed by, however, her true colours started to show. She is a kind young girl who looks out for her friends and does her best to complete the mission as efficiently as possible. Putting his hand into the opposite sleeve, he took out the single pinkish-red feather that she left behind that night. _"Momo...I'll never forget you because I know the place where I belong is with you."_

A large bright red firework lit the sky, dazzling the spectators below. However, it is not the thing that caught his attention, but the girl who is standing right next to him. She wore a long violet kimono with small sakura designs on the bottom held together by a dark red obi sash tied in a bow in the back. Never in his whole life, he has ever seen such a beautiful young girl. She has warm chocolate brown eyes and dark coloured hair tied up in a bun using two peach designed hairpins.

_"Those hairpins..."_ He was about to reach out to her until he held back. Hitsugaya let out a sigh and leaned his back fully against the tree trunk. _"I must miss her so much that I am now mistaken her for look a likes." _

Taking one more look at the feather in his possession, the white haired teenager noticed that it suddenly disappeared into thin air. He began looking around in hopes of finding what was left of her in this world. _"Where did it go?"_

"There you are taicho! We've been looking everywhere for you!" a voice called out.

Hitsugaya quickly turned his head to the right to see Matsumoto and Kusaka running up to him. "Well, it took you long enough," he replied.

"Good riddance your white hair stands out in the crowd or else we would have never found you," Matsumoto said.

The white haired teenager then folded his arms over his chest, giving her a short glare. "Gee, thanks."

"Now that we've found you, let's finish watching the fireworks together," Kusaka said.

With a nod of agreement from his two friends, they resumed to watching the night sky get filled with colourful fireworks. "Oh look! That one looks like a star!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Ah, here comes another one!"

At one point, Hitsugaya turned his head to the other side and noticed that the kimono girl is now gone. _"She's gone..."_

"Captain, you were checking out that _cute _and _innocent_ looking girl which was here a while ago," Matsumoto said, snickering with amusement.

Hitsugaya just scowled at the older teenager. "Shut up..."

"What? There's nothing wrong with checking them out. It's all a part of growing up," Matsumoto giggled as she put her hand on his head. She then began ruffling through his white hair which eventually, the young prodigy flicked away with his own.

"Stop pestering me!"

"Can't you two just get along for a moment and watch the fireworks peacefully?" Kusaka complained.

"Even if you ask that nicely Kusaka, I doubt Matsumoto is going to whole-heartedly comply to your request," Hitsugaya replied.

"Hey, now that's mean to say!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "I can so shut my mouth until the fireworks end."

Hitsugaya leaned over to Kusaka and asked, "How long?"

"Five minutes," Kusaka replied.

"No, three minutes at most."

"Eh?! What are you talking about?" Matsumoto asked.

"Just watch the fireworks."

"Okay okay."

As they watched the lighted fireworks lit up the night sky in groups, singles, and firecrackers, Matsumoto suddenly declared, "After the fireworks are done, let's head over to the bar to drink some sake!"

"That was three minutes just as I suspected," Hitsugaya said as he held out the palm of his hand out to the tall black bun haired teenager. "You owe me 1000 yen Kusaka." (**_A/N: _**_Hehe, 1000 yen is roughly about 12 dollars Canadian/US. xD_)

"Shit, I lost again. You really are a tensai," Kusaka said, handing over the money to the genius.

"Why are you two betting money on me anyway?!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "You guys are so mean!!!"

* * *

Later in the night when all the fireworks have finished, the three friends of Seireitei High School left together and stopped at the bottom of the stairs in front of the shrine. "You're so stingy taicho," Matsumoto pouted. "Why can't you stay out a little longer?"

"Now Matsumoto, don't blame him," Kusaka said. "It can't be helped he has curfew. Besides, you did say that you promised his grandmother that he would be back by nine o'clock at the latest."

Matsumoto folded her arms over her chest, stared at the white haired boy, and the let out a small sigh. "Fine, I'll let it go, but be sure to go straight home. Remember to not talk to strangers."

Hitsugaya then gave her a short glare. "I'm not a kid Matsumoto. I'm old enough to know what to do."

"Hai hai, I'm only looking out for you. Besides, you're only fourteen years old."

"Uruse."

"Well, it's time for us to get going, right Matsumoto?" Kusaka said, turning to the strawberry orange haired woman.

She then nodded with agreement. "Of course, let's go Kusaka! See you later taicho!"

Kusaka gave him a short bow. "Bye Hitsugaya."

After nodding with agreement, the two friends gave their short waves of good bye as they left the young genius behind. "Be sure to stay in touch!"

Once his two friends have left the area, Hitsugaya let out a small smile. Despite all things, he quite enjoyed this day. If it weren't for Matsumoto's shenanigans, he would have stayed at home, missing out on all the fun. With the joys and happiness in his thoughts, Hitsugaya began walking home in West Seireitei.

* * *

Walking home only took a good twenty minutes for Hitsugaya. Just as he is meters away from the residence, Hitsugaya stopped his movements. Standing at the front entrance of his home is the familiar kimono girl he saw watching the fireworks back at the shrine. _"It's her..." _he thought._ "What is she doing here anyway?" _

Hitsugaya slowly approached the girl and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Noticing the white haired boy standing next to her, she turned her body towards him, slightly tilted her head toward one side, and gave him a warm smile. "You look great in that yukata...Hitsugaya-kun."

He blinked a few times, perplexed by the situation. However, after a few brief moments of thinking, a conclusion came into mind. "Y-You can't be...who I think it is."

She raised a hand and began giggling. "Don't tell me you already forgotten about me. My name is Hinamori Momo."

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya suddenly took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "W-What are you doing here all dressed in that? Aren't you supposed to be up there in the heavenly afterli--?"

"I'm here to stay," Hinamori suddenly interrupted.

"You're here to stay? What do you mean about tha--" Hitsugaya quickly pulled away because he realized that he made physical contact with the girl. "Eh, sorry."

Momo smiled and placed her hands together in front. "It's alright."

"Can you please explain to me what is going on?"

With a short nod of agreement, the peach girl began her long explanation. "After I left and returned to the heavenly afterlife, things went back to normal up there, but...it didn't take me long for my friends, peers, and superiors realize I wasn't feeling happy. My mind keeps thinking about him; I miss him so much."

"So...you're here to tell him; the one you fell in love with," Hitsugaya continued, looking down on the ground.

"Yes, I'm here to tell him because he told me," she said, taking a small step forward.

_"By the time you read this, we are in separate worlds. Ever since I realized it, life just became much more complicated. Hinamori Momo, guardian of the heavenly afterlife, you will always have a place in my heart. I will never forget the times we have shared together: the fights, the comfort, the sadness, and the joys. Those days are the greatest highlights of my life."_

Hitsugaya looked up with great astonishment. _"She's reciting it..."_

_"Until the day my life transcends to the afterlife, I will forever love you. If possible, please wait for me until then my guardian. Love, Hitsugaya Toshiro."_

"Hinamori, I--"

Momo slowly placed a hand on his lips, silencing the white haired prodigy. She shook her head. "After reading your letter, I sort of could tell what you wanted. The place where you belong is a life with me in it, right?"

_"Momo..."_

"Well, you got your wish. I'm here for you...Toshiro."

"Hinamori, you don't have to be here if you don't wan--"

"I want to be here. My life just doesn't feel right without you in it. It has always been you." The kimono girl removed her finger from the white haired teenager's lips and replaced it with her own, startling him. Once they put some distance between one another, Momo continued, "You're the one I fell in love with."

There is no need to hold back anymore. Hitsugaya then returned her kiss. "For a genius like me, I am quite the idiot. I didn't know the person whom you developed feelings for."

Momo giggled. "I guess that makes us both idiots then right? I didn't know who you love either."

He then held onto both her hands with his own and looked into each other's eyes: emerald-teal and chocolate brown. "Well, now neither of us has to worry about that anymore."

The peach girl gave him a smile. "Yes, we sure don't have to."

Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around the older girl's waist and pulled her close to his body. Hinamori then wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and got him to lean over and pressed their lips against one another. Once they were done, Momo then rested her head against Toshiro's shoulder. He continued to hold her close. "What about the heavenly afterlife? Isn't it against he rules to give spirits a second chance to live?"

"Technically yes."

"How were you able to get away with it?"

Momo faced the younger teenager and gave him an eye wink. "Rule number ten, as stated in the heavenly law, it is the guardian's duty to ensure that the client is one hundred percent satisfied with their wish granted even if we have to bend the rules a bit."

"What about your friends from up there?"

"Daijobou, I can always see them again after I die a second time. Besides, they're the ones who helped me come back here to your world."

Hitsugaya smiled. "Thank you for coming back."

The kimono girl nodded with agreement and then began wondering. She could feel her cheeks turn a little red. "Um...how do I look?"

The young prodigy realized what she was so timid about and leaned over to give a peck on the lips. "In my eyes, you look like the most beautiful girl ever to walk this world especially since you're wearing those peach hairpins I gave you."

Momo smiled. "I think so too. Thank you for the present."

Letting go of one hand, Hitsugaya began pulling her along with him. "Let's go inside the house. There's no point in staying out here any longer. I'll introduce you to Obaa-san."

The peach girl nodded. "Hai Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya then gave her a look, but soon dropped it. For now, he will pretend he never heard that. "You're impossible Momo."

* * *

**References**

_**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Yukata**_ - A casual looking kimono worn by both genders during the summer or after bathing in a traditional Japanese inn, _**Itterashai**_ - I'll be Back Soon,_** Waraji**_ - sandals that are made by straw rope like the ones worn by the Shinigami in the Bleach series, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Sakura **_- Cherry Blossom, _**Tensai**_ - Genius/Prodigy, _**Hai **_- Yes,_** Daijobou**_ - It's Alright

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know what you all are going to say..._It's about time they got together!_ LOL, now everyone's happy. Yay! Find out what happens to them in the epilogue. In the meantime, please review. Thanks!


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only thing I do own is my original character, Hitsugaya Naomi.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's finally here; the end of the story! Thank you** OrigamiPearl, Pieps XP, samantha, MoonLightView, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, Amiru-chan, KnowledgeandImagination, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Yukiko Shiroryuu, Neko-cheung** for your awesome and supportive reviews. Without any further delays, enjoy the final extra long installment for Blessed from the Heavens ALT!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blessed from the Heavens ALT**

**Epilogue**

One full month have passed by since Hinamori Momo has started living within the Hitsugaya household with her new grandmother, Obaa-san and of course, her _little brother_ and boyfriend, Hitsugaya Toshiro. The seventeen year old peach girl found adjusting to her new life to be quite comfortable and easy.

It is now the hot summer month of August and there's only two weeks left of summer vacation before school starts again. Even though it would be his final year in Seireitei High, it will be the most interesting because his girlfriend is going to be there with him. "Ohayo Shiro-chan! It's time to wake up!" Hinamori called out.

Hitsugaya groaned and cracked an eye open, seeing the happy girl lying down on her side, facing him. He closed his eye and turned his body to face the other direction. "Go away Momo..."

However, the peach girl wouldn't allow her boyfriend to sleep in. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around the younger teenager and pull him against her chest. "But Toshiro," she pouted, "you promised that you would go on a date with me today! A day where the only thing matters is you and I being together!"

The white haired prodigy did remember that promise he made the other day. Just as he was about to get up from bed, an idea suddenly came into mind. Hitsugaya changed his mind and remained lying in bed. "I won't get up until you give me what I want."

Momo raised an eyebrow and then sat up from bed, pondering what her little Shiro-chan wants in this bright and sunny morning. Noticing the grin in the corner of his face, Hinamori smiled back. She placed her hand on the younger boy's shoulder and rolled him over so that Hitsugaya is on his back. The peach girl leaned over close to his face, smiled, and pressed her lips against his.

Hitsugaya placed a hand on her lower back and nudged her to lean closer. Momo complied to his request and did as she was told. Her lover then wrapped a leg over the back of both her thighs, locking the older teenager in place and continuing their make out session. Once they ran out of oxygen, the two lovers broke apart and smiled at one another with content. "Is this what you wanted?" Momo asked.

"Yes it is," Toshiro replied. "Thank you for the morning kiss."

As the two teenagers both sat up from bed, the peach girl said, "You're always so demanding."

"It's not like you're complaining."

Momo giggled. "I guess you're right about that one."

The lovers got out of bed and began to do some morning stretches. After doing that for a few minutes, Momo quickly headed over to the bedroom door. Just as she opened it, the girl glanced back at her boyfriend and said, "I'm going to shower now."

"Alright then," Hitsugaya replied as he is doing some half waist rotations from side to side.

Little did he know, the older girl is grinning at him. "You can join me if you want."

Immediately, the young prodigy stopped his stretching and then looked back at the amused Hinamori. "M-Momo!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, all red faced.

She placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "I'm only teasing you Toshiro," Momo said. "I'll see you downstairs!"

The peach girl then left the bedroom, leaving the still red faced Hitsugaya behind.

* * *

"Ohayo Obaa-san!" Momo greeted to the elder as she entered the kitchen. The peach girl is dressed in a fresh looking outfit: a long light blue dress that is the length up to her knees and has dark blue flowery patterns on the bottom. On top of it is a purple short sleeve jacket. Finally, her hair is half tied up together into a small bun with her peach hairpins.

After the grandmother finished placing the breakfast dishes onto the dining table, Obaa-san turned to the raven haired girl and smiled. "Good morning Momo. Where is Toshiro?"

Hinamori walked over and pulled out a chair to sit. "He's taking a shower right now. He'll be downstairs within a few minutes."

Momo placed her hands together and said, "Itadakimatsu!"

Picking up her chopsticks from the table, she began eating breakfast. "Umai! It tastes good!"

Obaa-san smiled. "Arigato for taking care of Toshiro."

The peach girl stopped and looked at the elder. "Iie, it's the least I could do. Besides, I wouldn't be living here in such a cozy place if you didn't allow me to stay," Momo replied. "Also, I already consider him like a little brother to me."

"Yes," she answered, despite knowing that the two siblings are actually going out with one another. However, it doesn't bother her in any way. Besides, they're not blood related. "Do you and Toshiro have any plans for today?"

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yeah, we have plans. Later in the day, we're going out for lunch and then go canoeing at the lake. After that, we're going to take a long stroll through the park."

"I hope you enjoy yourselves."

"Hai! I'm sure we will!"

"Ohayo," Hitsugaya greeted as he entered the kitchen. The young white haired boy is dressed in a casual outfit: a black long sleeved shirt and a navy jacket on top. He also wore a pair of dark blue pants held up by his blue silver belt and a hooked light steel chain on the right side.

"Good morning Toshiro," the elderly grandmother greeted back, watching the boy sit down in his seat and placing his hands together.

"Itadakimatsu."

After eating breakfast in silence, Hitsugaya and Hinamori cleaned up their plates and put them into the kitchen sink. The young prodigy began washing the dishes as Momo is cleaning the wet plates. She suddenly asked, "So, when exactly are we leaving?"

"You're quite excited," Toshiro said as he passed her a clean plate he just washed.

As she is drying it with a dry cloth, she replied, "Of course! This is going to be my first time canoeing! But...don't you have to pay to rent out a canoe?"

"Momo, if I said we're going canoeing, we're going canoeing. Don't worry about the expenses; I have already dealt with it."

"Where did you get all that mon--" she noticed the grin on his face. "Oh, you used the expenses your mother owned."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Correct. It's not like she's going to get any poorer anytime soon."

She giggled. "You're quite evil Toshiro."

The white haired boy leaned over to the peach girl and smiled. "I know."

With that said, he gave her a kiss.

* * *

"Itterashai!" Momo said before she and Toshiro closed the front door behind them. The two lovers began to walk out of the Hitsugaya residence and head over to their first destination together with their hands intertwined with one another.

"And there she goes on a date with her boyfriend," Hisagi said. Momo's friends, the four guardian partners from the heavenly afterlife are looming down from the skies, watching the peach girl having a great time living her second life.

"They look good together," Rukia commented.

"I agree as well," Kira replied. "Look at how happy the both of them are."

All of a sudden, Momo stopped and looked up into the partly cloudy sky behind her. Toshiro stopped as well and asked, "What's wrong?"

The peach girl let out a small sigh and then turned her attention to her boyfriend. "It's nothing; I'm probably just imagining things."

Hitsugaya then glanced back at the spot where Hinamori was looking. A faint smile formed on his face as the two lovers continued their journey to the city of Seireitei. "Maybe...your friends from the heavenly afterlife are watching over you."

She blinked a few times and then smiled. "Maybe they are watching, who knows."

"It's just too bad Hinamori-kun can't see us anymore," Kira said.

"Oi Renji, why are you even hiding your presence? You know she can't see us," Rukia asked, staring at the red headed guardian who is hiding behind her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Renji replied, coming out of his hiding spot to stand side by side with the rest of the guardian partners.

"Baka..."

"Uruse Rukia!"

"Well, we have to get going now," Hisagi said. "We need to meet up with the other captains and receive their reports. Yamamoto-soitaicho is expecting all of them to be handed in by the end of today."

Renji scratched the back of his head. "Oh alright then, let's get going. I have to travel to the other side of the globe just to receive Kuchiki-taicho's report. How tiring..."

"Hn, sucks to be you."

"Tell me about it."

"I need to look for Ukitake-taicho," Rukia said.

"Eh, you're going back to the heavenly afterlife? What do you need him for?"

"I need to send in my report to him."

"What report?"

All of a sudden, Rukia held up an illustrated report containing what seem to be bunny drawings. "This report! Do you like it?"

"Er...yeah," Renji replied as he is trying to hold back from turning his head to the side. _"Kuchiki-taicho and Rukia really are brother and sister in-law."_

Kira and Hisagi hesitantly nodded with agreement. The short black haired girl smiled with delight. "I'm glad you do."

"Alright then, see you guys later," Hisagi said.

"Ja ne minna-san," Kira added.

"Later," Renji said.

"Bye bye!" Rukia cheerfully replied.

After waving each other a sign of farewell, the four guardians each held a hand out and snapped their fingers together. A few seconds later, disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"That would be 20 000 yen please," the retailing clerk said. Matsumoto Rangiku is in a clothing store in the city of Seireitei, purchasing a bunch of clothes that happens to be on sale. (**_A/N:_**_ Oh yeah, I forgot to mention; 20 000 yen is roughly about 237 dollars Canadian/US. O.o Geez, that's a lot of money._)

Just as she was about to take a few bills out of her wallet, the strawberry orange haired woman noticed her friend Hitsugaya passing by. She is about to get his attention by calling out to him, but she noticed he wasn't alone. Hitsugaya is hanging out with a girl and it appears they are enjoying themselves. "E-Excuse me, it's 20 000 yen," the clerk said.

Matsumoto turned back to the older cashier and immediately passed him the money. "Keep the change," she said as quickly picked up her bags and rushed out the door.

The seventeen year old teenager began following her white haired friend and the mysterious raven haired girl. At one point, Hitsugaya turned around and looked back. "What's wrong?" Momo asked.

His eyes narrowed for a brief moment. Luckily, Matsumoto is able to anticipate that and quickly went into a thin corridor and hide her presence. He then turned back to his girlfriend. "It's nothing."

Matsumoto had her head pop out to see the two lovers continue walking. Taking her cell phone from her pants pocket, the large breasted girl pressed a few buttons and placed it up to her ear. "Hn Matsumoto, what's wrong?"

"Code red, you have to come here Kusaka and pronto!" she whispered.

"Why should I? I'm busy right now."

"Forget what you're doing and get here ASAP! I just found taicho hanging out with a girl!" Matsumoto said as she left her hiding spot and resume her investigation by continuing to slowly and cautiously follow Hitsugaya.

"So? He hangs around with you most of the time."

Matsumoto stopped and hide her presence behind another corner. "It's not just any girl you idiot; it's an _innocent _and _cute_ girl."

"Just because they're together doesn't mean that Hitsugaya is dating her."

She then looked out to see the two lovers holding hands with one another. Matsumoto turned back to the phone. "They're holding hands! He's obviously dating her. Wait a minute; she's probably the same girl that Hitsugaya has a crush on!"

"Now Matsumoto, don't start jumping to conclusions," Kusaka said.

As she heard him talking, Matsumoto looked out and noticed she is falling behind. The woman left her hiding spot and began following Hitsugaya once more. When she is close enough, she immediately bent down and hid behind a large mailbox. She took one more look and noticed the two lovers stopped to buy some ice cream. _"Ice cream, huh?"_

"Oi Matsumoto, can you hear me?"

"Ah yes, I hear you loud and clear," Matsumoto looked out again and saw Hitsugaya grinning at the raven haired girl. Some ice cream is left on the corner of her lips. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Matsumoto backed away and returned to the phone. "He just kissed her on the lips!"

"S-So ka?"

"Yup! Do you want me to send a photo to you?"

"Ah no, there's no need to."

"Well, don't you dare sit on your butt on the chair; go out and help me investigate this a little more!"

She heard Kusaka let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll come. Where are you right now?"

"Seireitei City. It seems like those two are heading to the park," Matsumoto said as she peeked out and watched Hitsugaya and the girl crossing the street.

"Alright then, I'll be there within a few minutes."

The strawberry orange haired woman smiled. "Arigato Kusaka!"

"Geez, if we end up getting caught, you're taking all the blame."

"Alright alright then, get here already!"

"Alright, see you later."

Matsumoto hung up the phone. After stuffing it back into her pants pocket, the teenager resumed her duties to following the young couple. _"This is totally going to be fun!"_

_

* * *

_

"You're right after all," Kusaka said. "It really does look like Hitsugaya is on a date with her."

The two teenagers were hiding behind a large bed of bushes, spying on Hitsugaya and the mysterious girl who are both canoeing on the lake in the center of Seireitei Park. "What do you mean by _after all_?" Matsumoto asked.

"Iie, it's nothing."

"Good, now let's continue watching them."

All of a sudden, they heard a rustling noise. They turned their heads to the side to see a young woman, dressed in a long beige drench coat, a gray scarf (which is used to cover her head), a pair of dark shaded sunglasses. Apparently, she is crouched behind the bushes with a camera in her hands. "What is she doing?" Kusaka asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like she's spying on someone much like us," Matsumoto concluded, "and I think she's spying on the same person as we are."

"Hitsugaya? What for?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's time to confront her."

With a nod of agreement, the two teenagers sneaked up behind the strange woman as she is taking a few snapshots. Without warning, Kusaka grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face them. Matsumoto asked, "Okay, the jig's up; why are you taking photographs of our friend?"

"Eh, Rangiku-chan? Sojiro-kun? What are you two doing here?"

Matsumoto and Kusaka blinked a few times and looked at one another. "Sumi masen, do we know you?"

The shady woman lifted up her glasses to reveal a familiar pair of emerald-teal eyes and a happy smile. "Of course you do know me; we've met at our home."

"Eh, Naomi-san?!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

The mother Hitsugaya put up a victory sign with two fingers of her hand. "Yup, that's me!"

"W-Weren't you supposed to be in America right now filming?"

"Yeah, but I heard news from my mother that my little boy is going on a date with his girlfriend!" Naomi cheerfully replied, placing her two hands together. "I just had to come back and witness the whole thing."

"I could see that," Kusaka said.

Naomi began wiping off a tear from the corner of her eye. "I'm so proud of him; he's finally growing up to be quite the young man I wanted him to become."

"Do you know anything about taicho's girlfriend?" Matsumoto asked.

"Actually no," Naomi replied, "except for the fact those two have been living together for the past month with my mother."

"Eh, they're living together?!" Kusaka and Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Now that's one daring soccer captain," the female teenager continued. "What's the situation?"

"My mother told me that she came from the deep western part of Seireitei, attending a private school. She was living alone without any guardian to watch over her," Naomi replied. "At one point, lil'Shiro met her and the two became friends. Sometime later, the girl got kicked out of her house because she couldn't pay the rent."

"After that taicho found out and offered to move in with him," Matsumoto finished, "thus, sprouting their romantic relationship. That's so cute!"

"I know!" Naomi agreed.

_"Am I the only one who is left out of the conversation?" _Kusaka thought.

"Let's see what they're doing right now!" Matsumoto said.

"Hai!" Naomi replied.

Kusaka sighed with defeat and also tagged along with their spy mission. The three spies popped their heads through the bushes to see what is going on at the lake. For some reason, their target is nowhere to be found. "Eh, where did he go?" Matsumoto asked.

"If you're looking for me, I'm right here Matsumoto," said a voice.

The three heads raised and looked to the side. There stood an irritated white haired prodigy and his girlfriend. Hitsugaya had his hands crossed over his chest as he glared down the three culprits. On the other hand, Hinamori gave a hesitant laugh. "Well, what a coincidence, what brings you here taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"Don't start lying, I know you were trying to spy on us," Hitsugaya retorted.

Matsumoto and Kusaka got out of their hiding spots and stood up in front of the ticked off prodigy. "Gomen nesai Hitsugaya," Kusaka apologized.

"Hehe, since when did you noticed?" Rangiku asked.

"I noticed you since you started following us back at the city," he replied. "Your shopping bag was sticking out whenever you try to hide."

"S-So ka?"

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat and then shot a glare at Naomi, who is trying to flee from the scene. "Okaa-san, I also know it's you under that ridiculous disguise."

Figuring there's no point in trying to deny it, Naomi removed the sunglasses, the coat, and the scarf and threw it to the side, revealing her in a new outfit: a ruby red long sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and brown cowgirl like boots. Placing her hands on her hips, Naomi replied happily, "Never mind the clothes I was wearing..." She walked past Toshiro and came face to face with the raven haired girl. "...tell me about your cute girlfriend here."

Hitsugaya noticed the camera on the ground; he picked it up and checked it with a press of a button. "Oi, you were taking photos of us?!"

"Hai!" Naomi replied.

"P-Photos of us?" Momo asked, turning a little bright red with embarrassment.

The genius shot a glare at his mother then pressed a particular button on the camera. After, he gave it back to her as he walked to Momo's side. "I deleted all of them."

"Eh?!" the mother exclaimed. "That's so cruel!"

"Well taicho, aren't you going to introduce her to us?" Matsumoto asked.

Momo smiled and stepped forward. Giving them a short bow, she said, "My name's Hinamori Momo. It's a pleasure to meet you all. You three must be Matsumoto-san, Kusaka-kun, and Yoshida-san. Toshiro has told me about you three."

"It's nice to meet you Hinamori," Kusaka said.

"So ka? That's great!" the strawberry orange haired teenager happily said. "By the way, you can call me Rangiku."

"Same here," Naomi agreed. "Just call me Naomi."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Ah hai, Rangiku-san, Naomi-san."

"So, I heard from Naomi-san that you're living with taicho right now," Matsumoto said.

"Yeah, we are living together."

"Does that mean you're going to be transferring to Seireitei High as well?"

"Yes, I am," Hinamori replied. "I'll be joining you in the next semester."

All of a sudden, the strawberry orange haired teenager arm hooked around the raven haired girl's neck and pulled her close. "This is so awesome! I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!"

"Just make sure you don't pick up anything from Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said.

"Now, that's mean to say taicho!" Matsumoto let go of Hinamori and pouted at the young white haired genius.

"Uruse."

All of a sudden, Naomi wrapped her arms around Momo and pulled her into a deep embrace. Rubbing her cheek against hers, Naomi cried out, "You're so kawaii! I can't believe my lil'Shiro picked up such a cute girl like you! Now I can't wait until you two grow up, get married, and have adorable little children together!"

Hitsugaya turned a few shades darker and exclaimed, "Okaa-san!"

Naomi giggled. "What? By the look of things, she really is going to become your future wife."

"I-It's too early! We've only been dating for about a month!"

Momo giggled with amusement. Her Shiro-chan's usual icy cold persona really does shatter completely when his mother is around. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her wrist. Hitsugaya grabbed her and began pulling her away from the group. "Oi, where are you going taicho?" Matsumoto called out.

"Shut up and leave us alone!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, "And you even dare continue to follow us!"

Once the two lovers left the three people behind, Matsumoto and Naomi giggled with enjoyment. "Oh well, he does need some private time," Rangiku said.

"Yep, he deserves it after all that spying we've done," Naomi agreed.

"Those two look happy," Kusaka said.

"I think they are," Matsumoto corrected, "and that's good especially for someone like him."

"Momo-chan and lil'Shiro, together forever," Naomi added. Suddenly, she placed her hands together. "Ou, I can't wait until my grandchildren comes!"

The two teenagers gave her weird looks at the oblivious mother. "I feel sorry for taicho. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up getting married after they graduated."

"H-Hai," Kusaka agreed.

* * *

By the time Hitsugaya stopped running away, the young couple sat on the bench to take a break. "Well, that was interesting," Momo said.

"Just when I thought Matsumoto is the only person I had to worry about," Toshiro replied, "I also have to worry about my mother. I swear, those two women are alike."

The peach girl giggled. "Probably they are; no wonder you know exactly how to deal with them."

Hitsugaya threw his head back against the bench back support. "I wonder about that..."

The two were silent for the next few moments until Momo leaned against his chest. Noticing her, he raised a hand and began caressing the bangs of her soft raven hair. They both smiled. "Aside from the interruptions, did you enjoy our date?" Toshiro asked.

She nodded with content. "Of course I did."

The two lovers looked at one another, mesmerized by the beauty in their eyes. Hitsugaya lowered his head and slowly placed his lips on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Of course we can Momo."

"Thank you Toshiro."

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

**References**

**_Obaa-san _**- Grandmother, _**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning,_** Itadakimatsu **_- Let's Eat, _**Umai**_ - Delicious, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Iie **_- No, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Itterashai **_- I'll be back home soon, _**Baka**_ - Idiot/Stupid,_** Uruse**_ - Shut Up,_** Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander, **Taicho** - Captain, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Minna **_- Everyone, _**So ka**_ - Really/Is that so, _**Sumi masen**_ - Excuse Me,_** Gomen nesai**_ - I'm Sorry, _**Kawaii**_ - Cute, _**Owari**_ - The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** The End! *sniffles* Oh man, it's finally over. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Special thanks goes to my reviewers:** Yukiko Shiroryuu, MoonLightView, feronia. wings, OrigamiPearl, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!, Neko-cheung, KnowledgeandImagination, kRyStAlt3aRz, cool's little sister, Amiru-chan, Pieps XP, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, sonofafluffymuffin, samantha, sapphire wind, Kay. Shirogane** who have been supporting me all the way. HitsuHina cookies for you all! Yay!

Now what do I need to say...? Oh yes, for those of you who have read all three stories (Blessed from the Heavens, Blessed from the Heavens II, Blessed from the Heavens ALT) from the Blessed from the Heavens series, I want to know which out of the three fan fictions you think is your favourite. Please answer the poll on my profile page. As for comments about it, well...eh, you can leave me a PM or write it in this chapter's review. I really want to hear your opinion. Thanks!

Future works...Before you start asking_ is there going to be another Blessed from the Heavens story_, here's my answer: from the way I ended this one, I highly doubt it. Sorry...I feel like it is complete as it is (unless I come up with a good idea to continue/make a spin-off story from it). On the other hand, I'm for sure going to continue working on completing Secrets Foretold. Other than that, I suppose I'm going to work on a few short shots until I come up with a good multi-chapter fan fiction to post. Yeah...I'm somewhat out of ideas. xD Suggestions please? Thank you.

In the meantime, please leave your final comments, suggestions, and other stuff...in a review. Thanks again for reading my story!

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE ~**_


End file.
